The Right Kind Of Mistakes
by fangs-only-girl
Summary: "Please Fangy, one more drink?" My words slurred together. "Max no, you're already drunk. I'm taking you back to your room, now." He grabbed my elbow but I yanked free, suddenly feeling angry. "No, I'm staying!" His face was a mask, but a muscle twitched in his jaw. "This party is sooo much fun! I'm finally living my life." And then I downed another shot of vodka in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**Well, you may know me from my other story Unforgettable (Which if you haven't read, you should check it out!)**

**Yes yes, I am now writing a new story, but I will still keep up with my first story.**

**Hope you like this one as much as I like it writing it with my new beta (Drum roll please. . . No? Ok) Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute! **

**Yay, I am so happy to be working with her cause I know she will make my stories even better! :)**

**So yeah, that's a long A/N and I'm going to shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> 1**

Stretching my arms above my head, I watch as the other high school walked through the doors. They looked pretty fierce, all of them well built and by the looks of it, well trained. To bad they didn't have me – not to be cocky or anything…

"Ride and Forester, you two will swim the first race, free style. Max I know this is your strongest suit, so make me proud. I wanna see Franklin High cry." I smiled to my coach, nodding.

"Sure thing, Coach."

I bumped shoulders with my friend Alexa Forester. Correction, _best _friend.

"We gonna win Max?" She smiled. I snorted and took off my t-shirt.

"Hell yes. We never loose." Her smile grew bigger as she tugged off her shorts.

We both slipped on our hair caps as my name was being called. I turned and was engulfed by two tan arms. Dylan. My boyfriend.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his hard torso. "Good luck." He whispered, and then kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." We both chuckled as I kissed his soft lips.

"Go get'em." Smiling once more I turned and followed Alexa to the check-in table. We both checked in and scoped out our competition. There were some pretty decent looking swimmers, their bodies well muscled.

"That one looks hot." Alexa muttered, pointing to some guy removing his shirt on the other side of the pool. He did look hot, his shoulders flexing as his arms went over his head. But I had my eyes on only one guy, Dylan.

Who, in fact, was also an amazing swimmer, thank you very much.

"Alexa, you think every guy is hot. Now stop drooling, and start stretching." She sighed next to me, and bent forward, touching the wet floor.

An announcement went over the intercom, saying the first race was starting in ten minutes.

"So, you excited for Arizona?" I looked to my best friend and smiled like crazy, "Yes! I can't believe I got the scholarship, full ride baby!" She laughed with me as we both sat and stretched our legs.

"I am going to miss you terribly! I'll be on the other side of the U.S, freezing my butt in New York." I shrugged my shoulders,

"I guess, but I'll hardly miss you." Her mouth opened into an "O".

I laughed at her expression, "I'm kidding, of course I'll miss you." She glared her pathetic glare.

"You better Ride, I went through freaking high school with you." We both smiled as the five-minute bell rang, all the swimmers proceeding to the pool.

"Good luck Ride." Alexa called, walking to her block. "Good luck Forester." I responded, flashing her a grin. That was our "good luck" charm; calling each other by our last names.

Stepping onto the top of the block, I snapped on my goggles. I twisted my head to the side and swung my arms back and forth, staring at my reflection on the surface of the water.

That didn't really help with anything, I just like doing that to show off, looks like I know what I'm doing.

This should be an easy race, two laps and I'm done. Easy as pie.

I crouched into my position, forgetting about the world around me, focusing on the cool water below me. "Swimmers, take your mark…" My breathing was even, my legs tense.

Then the horn blew and I jumped out as far as I could, reaching my arms out. The second I hit the water, it was a new me. I don't know why, but the water gives me a peace of mind, calms me. You could say I was one with the water.

I came up and took a quick gulp of air, my arms already in momentum. _One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe._

Swimming came naturally to me, just like breathing. Swimming was my air, my oxygen, my _life._

As I came to the end of the first lap, I did my flip-turn. I somersaulted and pushed off the wall, gliding through the water; my arms in streamline position for the extra affect. I came up again and briskly checked my opponents positions, only seeing Alexa not far behind.

I pushed farther, stretching my arms even longer, almost there. I took one last breath, and my right hand touched the wall.

My heart was beating fast, as I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to get the oxygen back in my lungs. I took off my goggles, resting them on top of my head. Alexa already at the wall, the other swimmers arriving.

Alexa and I smiled, pumping our fists in the air. My teammate Carolyn helped me out of the pool, congratulating me in the process. My whole team was cheering, Coach smirking and giving me a thumbs up.

I loved that feeling, winning. It felt freaking amazing! I wanted to feel like that forever.

Well, not to bore you about the rest of the competition, but we _killed _the other high school. And that's putting it nicely.

As usual, after, me, Dylan, Alexa and our other teammate Peter went out for pizza. There was this amazing little parlor outside of the city; the pizza was to die for.

We jumped into Peter's old, beat up truck and rode to the parlor with the windows down. Since Florida is usually hot, like all of the time, we always just wore shirts and shorts. Typical attire.

Once we arrived, we went to the back booth - _our _back booth. I sat next to Dylan – duh - and Alexa sat next to Peter. She slipped off her huge aviators as the waitress came over.

"Hi Peter, darling. How are you tonight sugar?" The waitress, Pamela, was Peter's grandmother. She was a short, skinny lady with graying hair. She wasn't that old, but could pass as fifty years old. Her eyes held many stories; they were a dark shade of green. They went with her perfectly.

His cheeks flushed red as we all laughed – his embarrassment never gets old. Pamela looked at all of us, her warm smile brightening up the table.

"Max, sweetheart, did you loose weight? You look amazing. And Dylan, why, you look as hot as George Clooney!"

We all laughed once again, Peter relaxing, thankful that he wasn't getting picked on. "So, what can I get for my favorite customers this fine evening? The usual?"

We all looked at each other and nodded. She smiled once more and walked away, putting in our order. "Gosh, can she be more embarrassing?"

Alexa chuckled at Peter. "I think it's cute, sugar." He glared at her, but gave in at her smile.

I laughed at the two and relaxed into the soft, worn-down cushion, looking around at the parlor. This place had so many memories, so many summer afternoons spent here.

"Alright, the chocolate shake for Max, root beer for Alexa, Orange Fanta for Dylan and 7Up with Cherrie Cola for Peter." Pamela scrunched her nose as she set Peter's drink down.

"What? This tastes amazing." Peter took a sip of his drink, ignoring the distasteful look from his grandmother. Once he swallowed, he made a loud 'Ahh' sound and smirked pleasantly. "Whatever you say Peter dear. And your dinner should be out soon."

She walked away again, leaving us to enjoy our beverages.

"So Max, when you leaving again?" I looked across at Peter,

"Well, since there's only two more weeks of school left, I was hoping to leave as soon as possible. I've heard that freshmen going to college should get there as soon as possible."

All my friends nodded, then Dylan spoke up. "Well, from the rumor I've heard, so far almost all of the senior class is picking you as valedictorian."

He smiled brightly, his white teeth shining. "No, I don't think I'll win. I'm pretty sure Jane is going to be the Big V." Alexa shook her head, swallowing her soda.

"No way, you're way more popular. And prettier, plus, you are like the most well known senior in school!" Chuckling, I shook my head.

Although there was a small part of me hoping what my friends were saying was true. I have been working hard to keep up my grades.

"We'll see. They should be saying it next Monday."

Then Pamela returned with our dinner. "One pizza with extra, _extra_ pineapple." She set that tray next to Alexa. "One with ham and sausage and a side of breadsticks." My order. "Another pizza with everything." Peter. "And lastly, a large Caesar Salad." The last plate was for Dylan. "Enjoy!" she said cheerfully.

We all dug into our food right away, me grabbing a breadstick. You just gotta love food!

Once all the food was gone, Pamela came back once more with a huge banana split. This was a tradition.

"You sure eat a lot, don't know how you all stay so thin." Pamela was shaking her head as she watched us attack the helpless banana split.

In ten minutes, our glorious dinner was over, and Peter paid for the check, although it only half of what it should be. _Thank you_ Pamela!

We all got back in Peter's truck and drove down to the beach. We all left our sandals in the truck and headed down to the water.

By now, the sun was just starting to set, giving the sky streaks of pink and orange.

There were hardly any more people on the beach, just a few random strangers peppering the sand in various locations.

I linked my arms through Alexa's and we ran down the edge of the water, yelling like little kids.

This was my favorite time of the day, when you don't know whether it's still the afternoon or the evening. You're sort of in the middle, but only for a few seconds. And I make those seconds count.

My best friend and I, running around like two year olds, kicking up sand everywhere. Letting the cool, salty water pool around our ankles.

Totally mindless of everything else. Like the fact that we only had two more weeks of high school, two more weeks of torture. Two more weeks of being "kids."

And just like those last few minutes of the afternoon merging into evening, we are going to make every second count.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it!<strong>

**Hope it came out good and that I get tons of reviews, even if they are bad ones. I am hoping for at least 10 reviews, more are welcomed!**

**Hope to update soon, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is my next chappie!**

**And my beta is so awesome, she just keeps making the story better and better! :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapte<span>r 2**

"Max! Did you finish my Dubble Bubbles?" Looking up lazily, I shrugged my shoulders at my little brother Ari, who was scrounging through our pantry.

"I don't know, maybe, I think so." He clenched his jaw and slammed the pantry door hard.

"Maximum, I told you not to touch them! And what do you do? Touch them!"

I raised an eyebrow, my full attention on him, and no longer on the T.V. in front of me. "Ex-_cuse_ me? Since when do I get bossed around by a fourteen year old? You do not have the authority to talk to me like Ari." My voice had edge and was coated with steel, hoping to scare some sense into him. "And plus, I can eat whatever I want; this _is_ a free country."

I think smoke came out of his ears. It was kind of funny actually, when you squinted your eyes, stuck your tongue out, and pinched your nose. He _thought_ he could glare like me, but Ari really needed to work on it.

"Moooom, Max ate my Dubble Bubble again!" Rolling my eyes at my immature brother I focused back on the T.V.

Ari stomped out of the kitchen and into the backyard, where Mom was working in the garden. He was such an annoying little pest – the main reason why I picked an out-of-state college. Seconds later, the back door opens and in comes my brother and mom. "She ate every piece, and didn't even ask!" I looked at my mom, her huge sun hat covering the brown eyes we shared.

"Max, how many times have I told you, no touching Ari's stuff." _Her too?_

"Well, last time I checked, the kitchen was the _whole _family's stuff. Not just some nerdy little dweeb. And he can always go get more – he makes _every minuscule thing_ a big deal."

Ari's arms were crossed, his face a dark shade of red. "I do not! You are such a liar Maximum!"

My mom took off her hat and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her brown hair was in a loose ponytail, dirt smudges covered most of her shirt.

"Okay, enough you two. Max, you should know better, and Ari calm down. Now Max, take Ari to the store to go buy more."

My mouth hit the floor, and Ari smirked. "Heck to the no! He is not getting in my car! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

My mom's eyes closed and she rubbed her temples mumbling, "Why did I ever have kids." I was now standing, shooting daggers at Ari. _If only I could smack that smirk off his face…_

"Please Max, just go to the little store a couple of blocks over." My mom looked pleading, her brown eyes tired – not to mention the fact that she was a rosy tint from being out in the Florida sun for a couple of hours.

I sighed and gave in, feeling completely weak. "Fine, but _just_ this once." Ari and my mom both smiled like I was the best person in the world. I suppose I _am_ the best person in the world right now.

Ari ran off to his room, not at _all_ acting like the fourteen year old he was, and my mom mouthed the words 'Thank you.' I smiled lightly and grabbed my car keys, wallet and sun-glasses.

He returned with sun-glasses and flip-flops, his red t-shirt wrinkled. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. "Ready?"

Ari smiled brightly, hugged our mom goodbye and ran out the front door. "Take your time." Mom sang, walking to her bedroom. I laughed and followed Ari out, sliding my shades on. I locked the door behind me and look out at the beach.

Yes, the beach was directly behind our house. And it was packed. Ari was already in my car, checking out some girls passing by on beach cruisers. I opened the shiny white door to my convertible Fiat, and sat in. I started the car and brought down the roof.

"So, did you know those girls?" I quickly glanced at Ari before backing out of the driveway.

His cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his hands. "No."

I turned right and laughed, "You are a_ horrible_ liar. What are their names?"

The wind swept my brown-blond hair back, filtering through the long strands. The beach was sloping away from us on the left and the air smelled of salt. Nothing better than a perfect day like this.

"Nicole and Lauren." My eyebrows rose over the top of my glasses, Lauren was the freshman class president.

"So, have you talked to them?" I loved talking to my brother about this kind of stuff, it was interesting. And I also got to pester him for awhile.

"Nicole is in two of my classes, but I hardly see Lauren." I nodded, watching a girl and her dog go running by. A cute guy also passing us - he had no shirt. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why people love Florida.

"You should talk to them, maybe they like you." A smile played on my lips,

"Max! You don't understand, I can't just walk up to them and start talking." I laughed even harder,

"And why not? They're just girls."

He crossed his arms and looked away from me. "Fine, whatever." I slipped in a Maroon 5 CD and started singing to "She Will Be Loved."

Pulling into the small parking lot of the equally quaint store, Ari got out and slammed my car door shut. I followed him out and walked into the store, sliding my shades to the top of my head.

I waited in the front while Ari went to go find his stupid gum. They had a box full of seashells off to the side, and I went to take a look.

Right on top was a huge conch shell, pearl white and rimmed with light pink. Smiling, I picked it up and put it against my ear.

I could hear the ocean; it was quiet, but still audible. I put it back and searched deeper.

There was a smaller round shell, but a dark purple hue. It caught my eye and I picked it up. The shell felt smooth and cool in my palm, and seemed to fit perfectly when I wrapped my fingers around it.

"Max, I'm ready." I turned and saw Ari at the cash register, looking quite impatient. Still holding the shell in my hand I walked behind him and took out my wallet.

"Three dollars and twenty nine cents, please," the man said. I swear this man looked like the captain guy from Spongebob Squarepants. I set the shell on the table,

"This too."

He smiled at me and picked up the shell. "Go ahead and keep it." I returned the smile, paid for the gum and thanked the man again.

Stepping outside, I put on my sun-glasses and looked out to the ocean. There were pretty big waves today, some surfers riding them in. Getting back in the car I turned to Ari. "Happy now?" He nodded satisfied in response, popping a piece of gum into his mouth. Then he made a huge bubble and popped it loudly, getting me slightly irritated. I backed out and took the long way home, suddenly not wanting to go back.

"Wanna stop at the beach?" Ari's shoulders slumped and he looked at me, "No."

_The beach it is._

We entered the parking lot, the gravel popping beneath the tires. "Max, I said no." Did I mention Ari was a big baby? Hope you got the memo.

"It's _my_ car, _I_ decide where we go. You can walk home if you want. But remember, don't talk to strangers." He made a funny face at me, but still got out of the car.

We walked towards the back of the beach, trying to avoid most of the people. There were already a lot of vacationers and tourists – you could tell because they are the ones who don't know how to open a beach umbrella.

I was itching to go into the water; it looked clean and refreshing, glimmering a bright blue from the reflected sun. Off to the side was a big family, tons of little kids running around with buckets and shovels.

The sand felt so warm under my toes, shaping into every step.

This is where I grew up, this is home. And I would be leaving in less then two weeks.

"Max, I want an ice cream." Ari's voice caught my attention, snapping me back to reality.

"The little shack is just over there, can you walk a little further?" he nodded, and then smiled evilly at me. I knew that smile.

"Three, two, one, go –Hey!" Once he got to one, I had already taken off, sprinting down the beach.

I laughed maniacally as I heard his feet slap the sand not far behind. I looked to the side and see a bunch of people giving us weird looks. Well too bad for them.

Once I reached the shack I turned, waiting to see Ari right behind me. But he wasn't.

I did a 360, taking a scan of the beach, but could not find my little brother. I kicked into to protection mode, looking frantically everywhere.

Taking a few steps from where I came I called him.

But no response.

I started to think the worst. Someone took him. He had gotten kidnapped. He died.

What would I say to Mom? She would kill me, bring me back to life and then kill me again!

This could not be happening.

Suddenly off to the side there was a small cry. I automatically started running in that direction; _please don't let it be Ari._

There was a man and a woman crouched over a body, I saw red stains on the sand. I finally reached them, and looked down at my little brother. "Ari! What happened? Oh my God, are you okay?" My eyes darted to his foot to see a huge gash running from his toes to his heel. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "What happened? Please, he's my little brother."

The man had gotten a shirt and tied it around his foot.

"Max, it's fine. I just stepped on some glass, no biggie." Ari sounded fine, but his face was loosing color.

The man had him sit up; I wanted to help but didn't know what to do. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked the stranger, he looked at me and nodded.

"He is going to be just fine, but is definitely going to need stitches." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"See, just chill Max." I looked at Ari, and suddenly hugged him.

In public.

He gently pushed me away, but squeezed my shoulder. "I can take him to the hospital, my car is parked right over there."

The man nodded and helped Ari up. He clenched his jaw when he applied pressure to the foot. He slipped his arm over my shoulder, and we practically carried him to my car. Ari sat in the passenger's seat, still looking pale.

"Thank you so much." I quickly said to the stranger who helped us. He waved his hand as I raced to the hospital.

"Max, stop gripping the wheel so tight. Your knuckles are going to pop out." I glanced at my brother, then realized I was holding on tighter than usual. My knuckles had blanched from the pressure being applied.

"You sure you're fine?" He leaned his head back and nodded.

"My foot hurts like a bi –" I shot him a warning glance. "I mean, it just hurts a lot." I pursed my lips, seeing the hospital tower up ahead.

"You're calling mom." He stared at me like I was crazy, "No way! She's gonna flip!"

I snorted. "Exactly why _you're _telling her."

He grunted as I pulled into the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**And, pretty pretty please, more reviews? I only got 4, but I know so many more people read it. It's not that hard... PLEASE?**

**If I reach 10, then there will be an extra long chapter, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Max, can you _please_ stop being a baby and just say that you'll go." I roughly adjusted my backpack and glared at Alexa who looked exasperated.

"Alexa, I repeat, I. Will. Not. Go. You should know me better than this, I hate dress shopping." And now she was making me sound like a baby. The joys of having a best friend. Especially one named Alexa Forester.

"Maximum Ride, it's Prom for God's sake! Are you just going to wear jeans and sneakers?" I side-glanced at her, an idea boiling in my head. Her expression went from pissed-off, to shear horror.

"No Max, no way in heck! You are wearing a dress and that's final." No one could break this girl; it was like talking to a rock. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my faded and torn black Converse. There wasn't anything wrong with them. Why did Prom have to be so formal?

"So what's with all this bickering about? Max, what did you do?" We both look up at the new voice to see Peter walking toward us, holding a muffin in his hands.

Alexa laughed and shook her head. "Actually, it's what Max doesn't want to do. She wants to wear jeans and sneakers to Prom. Please tell her she's crazy."

Peter took a bite out of the muffin and looked right at me. "Max, you are freaking amazing!" Alexa's jaw dropped and I smiled so wide, the people in California could see my teeth.

"Peter!" There was a loud smack as Alexa punched his shoulder.

"_What_? She is probably the only girl who would actually go to Prom like that. And I think that's pretty cool. She'll stand out." I bumped Alexa's shoulder and grinned happily.

"Stand out my butt." Alexa mumbled, giving a death glare to the side of Peter's head.

"See, I'm not crazy."

Then the bell for homeroom rang. Alexa stood angrily and snatched her bag, "Whatever, you just better watch your back, Ride."

And she wonders why _I'm_ paranoid.

With that she turned on her heel and walked to homeroom. Peter finished his muffin as we both followed Alexa to our homeroom. We arrived in class, everyone already inside, seated and talking loudly or texting.

We sat in the back row, me, Dylan, Peter and Alexa. Usually I sat next to Dylan, but today, I sat next to Alexa instead, seeing he wasn't here yet. The tardy bell rang with no sign of Dylan, and he is _never_ late. Our teacher started taking roll; she was coming up to Dylan's name.

"Dylan Fletcher?" Everyone looked around, noticing he was not in class. "Dylan Flet–"

The door burst open and in came Dylan. Cheeks bright red, hair disheveled and backpack open with papers sticking out, he stood in the doorway panting heavily. "Here! I'm here!" he called before taking a seat next to Peter.

The teacher glared from behind her catlike, red rimmed glasses, her beady eyes staring straight at Dylan. "Tardy." She wrote something on her roll sheet and continued. I turned around and smiled at Dylan; he looked so cute with his cheeks all red.

He returned the smile with his famous sloppy grin. The one he only does for me.

I turned back around and starting doodling on my binder when the speaker crackled and the voice of our class president poured through. She talked about the daily bulletin, sports' rankings and other gibberish that the entire school usually tends to zone out.

"And now, what the seniors have all been waiting for, this years Valedictorian!" I sat a little straighter, looking up at the little black box next to the white board. This was the moment I'd been waiting for, through all the announcements.

"As you all know, this year we had three students running, Jane Acosta, Maximum Ride and Andy Chase!" My heart beat faster, this was it. Wait for it…

"It was really a close call, coming down to the last couple of votes. But, there could only be one winner, and that winner is…"

She waited for what felt like hours.

"Come_ on_ already!" I stood, shouting at the box, everyone eyeing me weirdly.

"Maximum Ride!"

Our whole homeroom stood, clapping, cheering, and yelling like the maniacs that we were. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling like the greatest person in the whole planet. I let out a laugh as I was hoisted into the air on top of Dylan's broad shoulders. By now, the whole room was chanting my name.

Raising my arms over my head, Dylan spun around and smiled up at me. It was truly the greatest moment ever. Dylan brought me down and gave me a huge kiss, congratulating me.

Alexa came over and hugged me, Peter engulfing both of us in his chest. After our whole fiasco, the announcements ended and the bell for first period rang.

Outside in the halls everyone was congratulating me. Even people I didn't even know. I walked with Peter down the hall, still feeling pumped and super excited.

"You know Alexa is still planning something after practice right?" Peter looked down at me, a hint of worry in his usual playful voice. The change in his usual demeanor had to mean he was serious.

"I know, but what's the worst she could do? Kidnap me?"

He shrugged and chuckled. "All I'm saying Max, is that you better watch out. You don't know what that child is capable of." I smirked, turning down our hall.

"Puh-_lease_, she's as harmless as a fly."

I was wrong.

Right after swim practice Dylan came over to me and threw me over his shoulders, fireman style. At first I thought he was just messing around, but when we weren't going towards my car, I knew something was up.

Next thing I know, I am sitting in Alexa's car, my hands, feet and mouth bound and gagged shut.

I struggled desperately, but could not break through Dylan's or Alexa's grip. "Sorry Max, but you know how Alexa is. You should've just said yes." Dylan leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Have fun."

My voice was muffled by the towel covering my mouth.

_No Dylan, don't walk away! Please, come back!_

But I just watched in awe as my boyfriend _was_ walking away. Not even looking over his shoulder to make sure that my best friend wasn't going to try and kill me.

"Max, stop being a baby. It's just dress shopping. You act like if I'm taking you to Hell." She turned on the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

_That's because it _is_ Hell!_

She hummed along to some song on the radio, acting like kidnapping was totally okay. She was dead.

Minutes later we're sitting in a parking space in front of the mall.

"Okay, now Max. I am going to let you go, but you better not run. Cause if you do, than these poor babies," she pulled out my Ray Ban aviators for emphasis, "Are going to be accidentally dropped."

She knew I loved those glasses more than anything. I nodded roughly, trying not to see the horrible image of them dropping to the floor.

She pleasantly smiled as she reached for my mouth gag. She pulled it off, also untying my feet and hand "cuffs".

"You. Are. So. Dead. You're going to wish you were never born Forester," I hissed menacingly, lacing as much venom as I could into my words. She slipped my glasses into her purse.

"Whatever you say, Maxie. Just don't try anything, or say adios to your babies!"

The mall was filled with thousands of other senior girls. All looking for Prom dresses. They were all screaming, bouncing and throwing their hair over their shoulders as they chatted with their friends. Did I mention they were having a grand time? With all the hair flipping and stuff?

Kill me now.

"Alright, so let's start at that store. What color were you thinking of? Purple, green, pink?" I glared at her, but ignored the comment, for my glasses' sake.

"Anything _but_ pink, and nothing too short, tight or revealing. Don't want to look like a hooker or something." We started shuffling through racks and racks of dresses.

Nothing interested me at all. "Alexa, this is useless. I am never going to find a dress… let's just go home."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "No Max, we are _not l_eaving. Even if that means getting a laundry dress from Victoria's Secret." I sighed loudly and looked over at the dressing rooms.

There were plenty of girls crowding the mirror, checking out their butts. Did they have nothing better to do? Like ambush Alexa for kidnapping?

"How about this one?" Alexa picked up a dark green dress. It was fairly long, with an open back and a v-neck. I shrugged, "I guess it's all right. Not really crazy about it…"

She sighed and dragged me to the dressing rooms. "Just try it."

The second I put it on, I knew it was not the one. It was too itchy, with a dangerously low v-neck and the back barely covered the top of my butt. "Alexa, _not_ this one! It's horrible!"

Outside of my dresser I could hear Alexa mutter, "She's worse than my grandmother, and that's saying something..."

The next store was not successful either; every dress, too short, too tight or just not me.

We had stopped to get some ice cream when I got a text from Dylan.

**Dylan: How's it goin?**

**Me: Amazing! I LOVE dress shopping now! :)**

**Dylan: Really? That's great!**

**Me: Hope u got the sarcasm**

**Dylan: …**

I licked my chocolate ice cream, throwing my phone back in my bag. "Alexa, can we please stop now. I mean, it's obvious I'm not going to find a dress, it's a sign from the Heavens. And plus, I need to finish my Calculus homework. You do too!"

She ignored me and continued eating her Rocky Road cone. "Just one more store, and if not, we'll stop. And then I can tell Dylan that he is going to Prom with the loser girlfriend he has, that's going to wear jeans."

"Don't forget the Converse!" I smiled at her, knowing I was getting her mad. After our 'break' we walked into the last store.

This one was also filled with a lot of girls, most of the dresses already gone. I went left and Alexa went right, hoping we would find _the _dress faster. After some minutes looking, I gave up.

Throwing my hands up like a five year old, I groaned, completely ticked off. "Alexa, that's it. Let's go, we can't find the stupid dress!" She poked her head out from behind a rack with an incredulous smile.

"_Oh Maxie-poo_!" she sung, "I think I found it!" Alexa rushed to me, squealing the way only Alexa Forester can squeal.

She handed me a dark blue and black dress. It was strapless, with small ruffles on the skirt. There was a thin belt connecting the top to the bottom and the skirt had some sequins.

It was the most decent one yet.

"Please, just try it? I know it'll look perfect! Please?" She did Bambi eyes and I was a goner. I grabbed the hanger and walked into a dressing room.

Once the dress was on, I didn't look in the mirror, just walked out. My eyes were closed when I heard a gasp. I peeked out and saw Alexa's mouth open, tugging into a smile. "Max! You look amazing! OMG, that's the one!"

I turned to face the mirror, seeing myself in the dress. It stopped mid-thigh, hugged my waist perfectly, and actually covered my boobs.

This _is_ the one.

And that, ladies and gents, is how I, Maximum Ride, bought my first dress. Ever.

The next day, Alexa kept bragging about how I was going to look amazing at Prom with Dylan. We had also found him a dark blue tie that matched perfectly. And he said that Alexa found the perfect corsage for me. _Oh the joy!_

All week long I kept the dress at the back of my closet, hidden from sight when I opened the doors. Honestly, I was getting antsy about Saturday.

What if I fell and broke my leg… Would they make a cast the same shade as the dress?

Or if the house caught on fire and the dress burned?

Or worst of all, what if I gained weight and couldn't fit in it anymore?

_The Horror._

And then Dooms-Day finally arrived.

I woke up that Saturday and had a short run down at the beach. It felt nice breathing in the salty morning air, forgetting that in a couple hours I was going to become Alexa's Barbie doll.

Once I returned home, I showered and watched TV with Ari. And just an FYI, Ari is miserable. He's had pain since the day he got stitches; it's kind of funny and entertaining. I mean, I feel bad for him… Oh well…

He has to wear this ridiculous brace that makes him walk like a penguin, needs to take painkillers every three hours, and has to wrap his leg in a plastic bag before he showers. Poor, poor Ari.

Dylan would be picking me up at 6:30, and Alexa would be at my house by five. Which is in five minutes – and there's the bell.

"Max! Alexa is at the door!" Ari yelled all the way up to my room. I didn't even have a second to get off my bed before Alexa ripped my door off its' hinges.

"Max, get your butt in the bathroom! NOW! We only have an hour and thirty minutes. Come on, you are wasting precious time!" Wasn't even thirty minutes enough time?

Trudging to the bathroom, I grabbed my iPod. Blaring the music high enough, I sat myself on the counter and let Alexa 'beautify' me.

Every once in awhile, she would put pressure on my eyelids and cheeks. Next she had me sit on the toilet as she did my hair. She pulled and yanked on my tangled locks, putting spray every now and then. I could smell my hair burning from the curler, all those split-ends…

Once my back became sore, there wasn't any sensation in my legs excluding the numbness, and I had a headache from all the pulling, I was done.

"Don't look yet Max, you need to put the dress on for the whole effect." _Screw the whole effect,_ but I couldn't help but listen and do as she said, at how excited Alexa sounded.

She helped me zipper up the dress, and I put on my dark blue, sparkly death traps (aka, heels). Just as I was opening my eyes, Alexa stopped me. "Wait, one last thing."

Her heels clicked further away, into the bathroom, then back in front of me. Alexa stuck something in my hair. "Done."

I opened my eyes and gawked in front of my full-length mirror. "Alexa, oh my gosh…"

The other words caught in my throat as I looked at myself from head to toe. My hair was in a loose side bun, tighter curls hanging, cupping my face. She had put in the side of the bun a black flower with dark blue mesh material, and sequins she added herself. I wore black studs with a matching black beaded bracelet. My sparkly heels stood out, dare I say amazingly, against my Florida tan.

"I know, I know, I'm amazing. No need to thank me." Alexa bowed and waved to imaginary people in my room while I just laughed at my weird best friend.

"You look absolutely amazing." Standing at the door, my mother watched me with tearful eyes. I smiled at her, and then hugged her tightly.

"Do I really look that good mom?" I took a step back, peeking at myself again. She chuckled, wiping the corner of her eyes.

"Of course you do, thanks to Alexa."

I looked to my best friend; she had a huge smile on her face. "Oh Max, you look amazing. I am _so _proud of myself!" We all laughed as a car pulled into the driveway.

"That's probably Dylan, I should go and welcome him in." My mom rushed downstairs as my phone buzzed from my nightstand.

"Well Max, you look amazing. Have Dylan keep a close eye on you, don't know who'll pick you up," Alexa teased. I laughed at her ridiculous comment. "So I'll see you there, my date is picking me up at my house." She grabbed her cosmetic bag, heading to the door.

"Wait Alexa, you still haven't told me who your date is." Her smile said more words than anything.

"Be patient Maxie, you'll see him tonight." Then she slipped out and I heard her say hello and goodbye to Dylan and my mom. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked to see who texted me.

**1 New Message From: Dad**

I sighed and opened the message

**Dad: Hi Max. So I've heard your Prom is tonight and just wishing you a wonderful time. Whoever your date is, he is one lucky man. Have fun, but not too much! Love, Dad.**

I reread the message like five times. It was the first time I heard from him in almost eight months, maybe longer.

I deleted the message and grabbed my black handbag. I slipped in my phone, camera and a tube of lip-gloss.

"Max, come on. Dylan is waiting!" Ari had entered my room, staring at my dress. "Wow, there must be an apocalypse, Max is wearing a dress!"

I ruffled his hair, "It's prom idiot, that's what you're supposed to wear." He waved my hand off his head, and then smiled at me.

"I know genius, you look really nice." I blushed and touched his shoulder.

"Thanks, well I guess I should get going. Don't want to keep Dylan waiting."

Making sure I was holding onto the railing tightly, I descended down the stairs. Somewhat gracefully I suppose. In my terms at least, especially since I was wearing heels.

My mom and Dylan watched as I landed on ground floor. I looked up and smiled at Dylan, feeling like a princess. "Max, you look, gorgeous." Dylan whispered the words, making them sound even more effective.

Blushing crimson, I looked down as I walked to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist while my mother ran off to get the camera. "You look good Dylan, handsome as ever."

He looked down, "That's an understatement compared to what people are going to say about you." He just has this amazing ability to make me blush.

My mom had returned and pointed the camera towards us. "Dylan, put on Max's corsage." He brought out the little clear box, opening it to reveal little purple and black flowers.

They were mixed together with little silver vines holding them in place. The flash went off as he slipped the corsage onto my wrist. Then he kissed the top of my hand, making me blush again.

"Oh Max, he is such a keeper!" Could my mom be more embarrassing?

She took more pictures, capturing us laughing, me kissing his cheek, him looking into my eyes. It was truly a perfect moment. I couldn't of been happier.

Once the pictures were done, we got into his car and drove to the hotel the school had rented. The theme was "A Walk On The Beach", fitting for a Florida Prom.

The entrance was covered with teal, white and light pink balloons with various kinds of seashells. Once you entered the main hall, it was breathtaking.

The lights were dimmed with small, twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling, giving the effect of stars. To the right was where they were taking pictures; in the middle was the dance floor with a DJ in the back.

The left section was open into a huge balcony. There were small round tables with people clustering around, chatting.

"Want to take the pictures now or later?" Dylan asked, we both looked to the right.

"We should just get it over with, before more people come." Dylan and I walked hand in hand, waiting behind a couple that was debating on what pose to choose.

When it was our turn, Dylan stood behind me holding my waist with my hands on top of his. The photographer positioned us so that we were facing forward and we looked to the side at the camera. We heard the click and then the flash.

After, we sat at a table, watching our fellow classmates dance. "You thirsty Max, want some punch?" Dylan was so sweet, I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, thanks."

He kissed my cheek as he got up, walking to the back of the room. "Max!" Alexa came running to me, throwing herself into my lap in a hug, yet carefully enough not to mess up anything.

"Alexa! You finally made it!" She smiled at me, and I noticed the guy standing behind her. I stood up, smoothing my dress and turned to Alexa's date.

"Max, this is Conrad, Conrad this is Max."

He had pale grey eyes that popped with the light yellow dress shirt that matched Alexa's dress. His dirty blonde hair was slightly spiked and he also had a wonderful tan, the color of melted caramel. His smile matched Alexa's, big, wide and pleasurable.

They really looked cute together, wonder where Alexa found him...

I smiled and shook Conrad's hand. "Hi, I'm Conrad. I've heard so much about you. You're all Alexa talks about. It's great to finally meet you." I shot Alexa a playful glare, then looked back to Conrad.

"It's nice to meet you too, although I can't say the same. Alexa has been dying to introduce me to "Her Date"." I air-quoted the last part and we all laughed. I liked Conrad right away, he was nice, funny and I know he is going to treat Alexa right.

"Hey Alexa!" Dylan had gotten back with our drinks; I took my cup as he hugged Alexa. He was introduced to Conrad and they started talking about 'men stuff'.

We left the two boys and headed to the balcony. "So you like him?" Alexa bit her lip as she watched me from the corner of her eye.

"Of course, he seems really nice, and looks like he likes you." She lifted her eyebrows, a glint in her eyes.

"Really? Oh God, that's such good news. I didn't know if you guys were going to like him!" I laughed at her, drinking my punch. We were now outside, leaning on the balcony railing enjoying the evening. The sun setting just over the ocean, giving the water a glint of orange and red. It seemed almost as if the sun were bleeding into the water, giving out its last rays for the day.

"It turned out really good huh?" I faced Alexa and gave a warm smile.

"Yeah, they did an amazing job. Perfect theme too." She nodded her head and looked inside.

"Peter's here, we should go say hi."

I turned and saw Peter standing with a blond girl, they were talking with Dylan and Conrad. We both went back inside, greeting our other friend. We all got a table together and then dinner was served. After our grilled chicken with veggies, everyone headed to the dance floor.

They were blasting some loud, fast moving music. Not at all in my comfort zone.

"Don't worry Max, just let loose, have some fun!" The way Dylan said it made me want to dance, but I didn't want to look stupid. I tried following his moves, but probably ended up looking like a fish out of water.

Once I got more comfortable, I started having fun. We danced for what felt like hours, it seemed like the DJ's playlist was endless.

"I'm going to take a breather before the slow song." I fanned my face, it suddenly got really hot.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I could tell Dylan wanted to go with me, but also wanted to stay.

"No it's fine, I'll just be a minute." He leaned down and brushed my neck with the tips of his fingers.

"Love you," he whispered. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Love you too."

I made my way to the balcony, dodging and ducking around people to get through. Once I past the dancers, I took off my heels and headed outside.

The cool breeze prickled my skin, but it felt good. I went to the edge of the balcony and peered over, hearing the waves crash onto the shore in the distance. The sun had set by now, but it still looked as beautiful as ever.

This night felt like a dream, like I should wake up any second and be home in my bed. Not leaving to another state in a week. That thought suddenly brought tears, I felt so far away from home already. I would miss everything, everyone.

I wiped my eyes and set my heels down. I sniffled again and rested my arms on the ledge. More tears fell but I quickly wiped them away, not wanting them to ruin my make-up.

"Are you okay?" I gently rubbed at my eyes again and turned towards the unfamiliar voice. I sniffled and made out a tall, slim figure standing before me. I couldn't see his face, but I definitely knew he didn't go to our school.

"Um, yeah, just something got in my eye." I sounded so stupid with my shaky voice. A dark chuckle came from the stranger as he stepped closer.

"You don't sound fine, you were crying."

I laughed weakly, "What gave me away?" He leaned on the railing next to me; I could feel his body heat from here.

"The sniffles, the shoulder shaking, the wiping of the eyes. You know, the usual." I looked down at my dress, suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"Well, you don't know if I was laughing so hard, I started to cry. And plus, you can't even see my face." He shifted so he was looking out to the water.

"True, but then what are you doing out here alone?" I shook my head. "Is this like 21 Questions or something? Do you want my background info as well?"

He laughed again, a sound that seemed foreign on his tongue. "No, just curious. You intrigue me." I blushed, hopeful that he couldn't see it.

"Well, um, what are _you_ doing here? You don't go to our school, that's for sure."

"Touché." I could hear the smile on his lips. "I came with a girl from your school. We used to know each other maybe a couple years ago, when I visited my grandmother down here. She asked me to her Prom, so I said yes."

I shifted onto my back and looked inside. They now had strobe lights flashing. "You enjoying the night?" I asked, looking to him.

"Yeah, they did an amazing job. Perfect theme." I laughed out loud.

"I know right? Perfect. And I'm Max, by the way." His face turned towards me and I finally saw his eyes. They were dark brown, almost black. The strobe lights inside glinted off of them, creating a mysteriously beautiful effect. They were nothing like I had ever seen — and that's after meeting Dylan.

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you." I was about to shake his hand, when my name was being called from inside by Dylan.

"Well Nick, that's my queue. It was nice talking to you." I grabbed my heels and started walking to the hall.

"Bye Max." I turned once more and waved. Before I got in, I put on my heels, my feet feeling sore. I stepped onto the dance floor, wrapping my arms around Dylan's neck.

He intertwined his fingers behind my back and I rested my head on top of his shoulder. The music played softly in the background, all the couples swaying back and forth.

I looked over Dylan's shoulder and see Alexa and Conrad. They have their arms around each other and I could see Conrad's lips moving near her ear, then Alexa smiles.

I smile too, content at how amazing this night is. It was picture-perfect; I wish I could freeze time here and live in this moment forever.

But, in the back of my head, I was still thinking of Nick. Nick, and his mysterious eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it!<strong>

**So far thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing! :)**

**I am truly so so so proud of this chapter, me and my beta have worked pretty hard, and hope this chapter showed it!**

**And maybe another 10 reviews, please! There are chocolate chip cookies involved...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there!**

**Wow, it's been kinda long time since I updated, oops…**

**Hope you all forgive/forgave me and enjoy this new chapter.**

**It's actually my favorite one so far, even though it's only a filler. I just love everyone's attitudes and the whole characteristics of the characters. **

**So yeah, hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> 4**

Squeezing the index cards in my hands, I peeked behind the curtain again. The whole auditorium was filled with tearful parents and in-coming seniors. Closing the thick, red curtain, I closed my eyes and tapped my foot beneath my blue graduation gown.

_Calm down Max, you can do this. It's no big deal._

_Pretend it's just your parents… and classmates… and other parents… and your whole senior class._

_No biggie. No problemo. Nothing at all…_

What am I talking about? I can't do this! What were you thinking Maximum?

"Max?" I turned and saw my English teacher, Mr. Welsh. I gave a small, pathetic smile, not at all proving that I was fine. His face was dubious as he studied mine.

"Max, what's wrong?" He came and stood by me, studying my most likely pale face.

"Nothing, just, erm, it's really hot." I fanned my face suddenly and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Max, you need to calm down. Seriously, you're going to pass out. Just breathe and pretend you're back in my class, having a debate with your friends. You've done this plenty of times, just relax."

Why did he have to be so understanding? What he should say is to not sweat it and not give the speech. But nooo, he has to be confident and give me a little pep talk. Just great.

I nodded my head as he walked away, meeting with the principal down the little hall. I could hear the murmurs and laughter from behind the curtain, no doubt everyone having a dandy time. While I was back here about to freak and puke out my lunch.

Then I heard the microphone crackle and our principal's voice quiet the audience. She greeted the parents and family members, and then the graduating class of 2012.

Our principal gave a little speech and turned the attention to the projector screen, since the school's cabinet had made a slide show. I crept to the side of the stage and watched the huge screen.

There were pictures of all of us, from freshman year to last weeks Prom. Tessa Fields as Homecoming Queen.

A picture of Bryce Daniels, our Varsity Football Quarter-back.

A group photo of the cheerleaders at one of the basketball games.

And one of me, positioned on a block getting ready to jump at our last swim meet. My legs are bent, arms tense and ready for action.

Suddenly I smile and forget about everything else. I actually look… pretty in that picture. Like a confident, smart and athletic girl. I feel so proud.

Then the picture changes and there's Alexa and Conrad at Prom. I smile even wider as the movie comes to a close.

I step back and have a sudden urge of confidence overwhelm me. I feel just as if I'm at a swim meet, preparing to dive off the block and race.

_I _can _do this._

As I'm thinking, the vice principal makes a stand, followed by some of the senior teachers.

"Max, you're up right after Mrs. Jamero." Mr. Welsh nods to me and gives a thumbs up. I can hear the applause for Mrs. Jamero, before the principal steps up once more and introduces me, the 2012 Valedictorian. I take in a deep breath…

"And now, my pleasure to introduce this year's Valedictorian, Maximum Ride!"

I exhale and step forward, splitting the curtain and revealing myself to everyone. The clapping and whistling are all I hear, my eyes suddenly focusing on my mom in the front row, with a video camera.

Of course.

I quickly scan my class, and spot Peter and Alexa in the middle; they both are smiling and waving. Next, my eyes land on Dylan, his big turquoise eyes gleaming and sparkling, proud of me. I smile at my friends and lay the index cards on the podium in front of me.

I adjust the microphone and fix my hat, probably looking like a dork. I look over the auditorium once more and realize just how many people there are. And my heart almost stops.

I look down at my cards and suddenly think my whole speech sounds ridiculous, but it's too late for that now.

It's show time.

"Hello parents and classmates, thank you for joining me and my class on this special day."

Looking down at the cards again, I read the next sentence in my head and realize it _is_ cheesy. And lame. And just plain ol' _corny. _So I hope for the best, and I wing it.

Grabbing the microphone from its holder, I step around the podium and stand in the front.

"It amazes me that we are here, right now, graduating from high school. These past four years have gone incredibly fast, almost like a dream. In fact, I still remember our first day as freshmen here at Stanton College Prep."

I look at my class and see everyone nodding their heads and whispering to their neighbor.

"I can remember the look on my mother's face when I stepped out of the car with my new back-pack, feeling like an adult. Walking in through the main gate and seeing everyone looking excited, frantic, confused, maybe even scared. And I can remember my first thought; 'So this is it. High school.' I am sure we all remember, it was, it _is_ probably the greatest feeling in the world."

I look at my mom and see her face streamed with tears, but her hands still steady with the video camera.

"I am sure that throughout this long journey, we all had our ups and downs. Acing your first test, failing that science project. But hey, we got through it."

Everyone laughed with me, and I began to move to the right, making eye-contact with everyone everyone.

"High school, you can say was — pardon my language — hell. I know it was for me. But high school was also the best times for, I'm sure, every single one of us. I met so many people that I never knew even existed."

I looked at Alexa and smiled just for her.

"I am sure that each and every one of us are actually going to miss high school. Miss that annoying alarm clock at six in the morning; finishing your math homework in car with your mom scolding you for not finishing it the night before. Heck, even the teachers droning on about some French dude that we can't even pronounce his name in history class."

There were chuckles coming from everyone, even from my history teacher.

"But, honestly, what I think we are going to remember the most, are the last few times we are kids. Kids who ask for money for dumb things, kids who sometimes whine about essays, kids who sleep until two in the afternoon, kids who need their parents. And these next few years for us, well, we are going to be known as adults."

Everyone was now quiet, all watching me intently as I returned to the podium in the center of the stage.

"I wish we could have cherished every single second here at Stanton College Prep High School. But now, it's time for us to follow our dreams, make our parents proud and live our life."

The whole senior class stood and clapped, the sea of blue and white gowns applauding and whistling for me. I think Peter, Alexa and Dylan's were the loudest.

"And with that, I just want to say Congratulations Class of 2012!"

This time the parents stood, a roar of clapping and yelling and whistling enveloping all of us. I bowed and gave the microphone to the principal who winked at me. She finished off our graduation as I headed to my seat with the rest of my class.

"And with that ladies and gentlemen, I give you The Class of 2012!" We all stood and threw our caps into the air; that cliché scene like in every movie. And let me tell you, it was freaking awesome!

Once we all stood and cried – and hugged and cried, I finally met my mom outside. She hugged me tightly, tears surfacing in her glossy eyes.

"How'd I do?" I asked, pulling back.

"Max, I couldn't be more proud, you did amazing. Best damn speech I've ever heard." We both laughed, and I even started getting choked up.

"Oh mom, that's what you're supposed to say." We hugged again, and then I went off to go find my friends.

I found Alexa with Peter, and then Dylan made his way through the crowd. We all had a huge bear hug, close to tears.

"So, this is it guys, we finally made it!" Alexa sounded so happy but also sad, we all knew we would miss high school.

"I know, we need to promise to stay in touch during college, I could not imagine a life without you guys." We all agreed and had another group hug.

Just then my mother came and pointed her camera in our direction and smiled. All four of us lined up, our arms linked and smiled for the camera. My mom murmured something about 'Her little babies' and walked off smiling to herself, meeting up with Alexa's parents.

I knew that was going to make a great picture.

"Well, uh, guys hate to break up this whole mushy scene, but I've heard that we are all going down to the beach for a party."

I looked at Dylan, then at Peter and Alexa. I knew the guys wanted to go, but I really wasn't in the mood…

"Yeah, we're in!"

I stared at Alexa who gave me a genuine grin.

"What the hell, I'm in too!"

We all laughed and parted, finding our parents again. Once I found my mom we headed to her car. I got in and leaned on the seat, sighing loudly. "What's wrong Max?"

I looked at my mom and smiled.

"I finished high school. This is it, time for the real world."

She chuckled as we pulled out of the parking lot. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Don't worry, you'll survive. Hopefully." She teased, and I laughed, fake punching her arm.

Once we got home, I told my mom about the party down at the beach. She said it was fine, but to not be home too late.

I packed a duffle bag with my swim suit (not a bikini, a tank-ini), my glasses, sunscreen and a towel.

Jumping into my car, I drove down to the beach, already hearing music and laughter from a mile away. I parked and got out, immediately seeing Alexa.

She came running to me, already in her bikini and covered in tanning oil. "Come on Max, get dressed! Hurry, almost the whole class is already here!" We both ran to the changing rooms, Alexa waiting outside while I changed.

When I opened my duffle bag, I pulled out my bathing suit, and almost yelled in horror.

It was not _my _bathing suit! It was a flipping bikini!

It was red, with ruffles on the top and a little bottom that barely covered my butt cheeks.

ALEXA!

I opened the changing room door a crack and saw that Alexa had gone back to the party, probably knowing she had won. I wanted to cry and throw a fit and bang on the walls screaming. But does Maximum Ride do that?

No.

So, instead I put on the bikini and walked out with the little bit of dignity that I had left.

I used my bag to cover my stomach and most of the front, but it was no use. As I walked to the party, some guys who just got in from surfing, watched after me.

Like I was a piece of meat.

One even had the guts to do that flirty whistle. What's it called? A sheep whistle? Wait, it's a wolf whistle, never mind.

Ugh, I felt horrible. I sure hope Alexa has more than nine lives.

When I finally reached our party, everyone was just staring at me, _terrific_. "Max! You finally made it!" I turned and saw Dylan, suddenly feeling better.

I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. For he _was _covering most of my exposed, barely covered body.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day Max wearing a bikini." I pulled away and saw Peter smiling down at me; he was only wearing swim shorts and sunglasses, holding a red cup in hands.

"Ha ha ha, well, you lived to see the day." I mocked, slapping his shoulder. Then Alexa appeared from behind, a worried grin on her slim face.

I zeroed in on her, my eyes narrowing to slits.

"Hey Alexa, I love the bathing suit! Thank you so much!"

Her eyebrows shot up and everyone was now watching us. Great, even more attention.

She stepped from behind Peter, rubbing her arm as she studied me.

"For real? But you hate bikini's."

I smiled even wider, I have to admit, all those boring hours from Theater Class is really paying off.

"Yeah I do, but I love this one. You can finally see my butt." Everyone laughed; I even heard some guys in the back say, "True that!"

"Oh, Max! You see, you should wear those more often!" We both smiled — hers real, and mine fake — and I opened my arms for a hug.

She skipped to me and locked my arms around her.

I motioned for Peter to give me his drink. He gave me a funny look, but handed me his cup. I peered in saw that it was some kind of red slushy.

Perfect.

"So Alexa, next time you mess with my bathing suit. You better run." All I heard from her was a 'Huh?'

And then the slushy was poured on her head. She screeched loudly as I stepped away, admiring my handy work.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!"

And then I was being chased down the beach. By a furious, red dripping Alexa.

And that is how a full on food/drink fight started. You see, I'm the life of the party. What's a party without Maximum Ride?

Well, mostly the guys chased the girls with cups of slushy or hot wings. But it was still fun.

Most girls made it to the water safely, while others were being bombarded with food or were being picked up fireman style and launched into the water.

I got away a couple times, almost being attacked by flying pizza. I could see Alexa being chased (and caught) by a football player and being thrown into the ocean.

I laughed as I continued running, dodging people. Ah, I'd miss high school.

When I thought I was a safe distance away, I stopped and bent over. Trying to catch my breath and fixing my top so my boobs don't come flying out.

I stood up and looked out again, and then I was flying in the air. I screamed out of nowhere, and looked down to see a mess of familiar blondish hair.

"Dylan! Let me go!" I was hanging over his shoulder, my butt bouncing in the air.

"No way Max, you haven't been in the water yet!" I giggled as he ran to the edge of the water; surprised he carried me all the way. He picked me up from the waist and let me dangle over the water.

"Dylan, no! Put me down now!" I couldn't help but feel childish, looking into his bright blue eyes and floppy grin.

"Or else what?" He challenged. But I never had time to finish my comeback. He dropped me.

I landed with a splash and felt the cool water wash over me. I resurfaced and bobbed in the water.

Smiling, I watched the scene before me, my whole class having fun and playing in the water. I swam back to the shore and found Alexa.

I went to her and hugged her from behind; I could still see some red slushy in her hair.

"Max, I can't believe you did that! That was so _uncool_." Her face was in a pout, arms crossed and waves coming over us.

"But you still love me." I mocked, poking her in the stomach.

"Shut up Max, I do not. I hate you."

And with that she dunked me under. I was so surprised I swallowed a mouthful of salty water. I came up and spat everywhere. That little brat!

I searched the water for her, finally seeing her some waves away. I quickly swam after her; no way she could out swim me. When I was in reaching distance, I grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, seeing her head go under.

I laughed loudly and turned, knowing she was coming after me. A couple yards away I turned back and saw her swimming towards me, fast.

We continued swimming until she got under me and she hoisted me unto her shoulders. "Alexa! You're going to hurt yourself!" She laughed at my worried expression, before she called out,

"Chicken! Who wants to play Chicken?"

Everyone heard and they all came, girls already getting on guys' shoulders.

"Ready Max?" I looked down at Alexa and smirked,

"Let's do this!"

"Kick some senior boo-tay!" she cheered.

Our first opponents came forward, a cheerleader named Jasmin who was sitting on a wrestler named Joey. Let's just say they _tried._

Alexa and I went through a couple of rounds, never losing. Until Dylan came with Peter on his shoulders. I'll admit, we gave a good fight, but we went down.

We had all made a circle in the water, all of us taking turns 'fighting'. When the sun started setting, we all got out of the water and changed into regular clothes.

The guys made a huge a bonfire as the girls were setting up chairs and blankets around the fire. We all got settled in, some people on chairs others sharing blankets on the grounds.

And of course we had s'mores. What's a beach party without them?

Everyone just basically sat and watched the flames flicker into the air, the stars clouding over our heads. We were probably remembering some of the best times in high school, those special, random moments.

Prom. Football games. Pep Rally's. Field Trips. All of that now gone, but always with us.

"Well, I say we all had one hell of time in high school." One of the basketball players, Nick, said out loud. We all laughed and nodded.

"So, I say to Stanton High School." He raised a half eaten s'more in the air, waiting for us to follow. I smiled and stood, raising my own s'more.

"To Stanton." Alexa followed me, putting her arm around my waist and raising her s'more.

Then we all stood, raising s'mores that were half eaten, marshmallows dripping and all. "To Stanton High School!"

It sounded so cool to hear all of toast to our high school, like a last memory we will remember.

Something that will connect us all.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like?<strong>

**Hope you say yes… in a review!**

**And also, if u read my author's notes, in your review add something about your favorite quote(s). **

**Quotes are like my obsession right now, and I'm always trying to find new ones.**

**So gracias, and review! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update, but I just finished CST's, and last week was so bad, but now iI am free!1**

**Hope you all like this chapter, we are finally getting to the good parts! :)**

**To: cat musketeer – actually, I did introduce Fang, but as Nick during Prom.**

**To: Minimum Glide – your review mad me laugh so hard, then i checked your profile and laughed even harder. And don't worry, it won't last for long…**

**So enjoy, review and be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sighing, I looked at my bare walls for the hundredth time. My shelves had been taken down, including my numerous picture frames, medals, and plaques.

All that was left was my empty bed, empty closet, and clean (for once) wooden desk.

My heart swelled, leaving me with an empty feeling inside. There was a light knock on my door as Ari entered my sad, colorless room.

"You ready Max? Mom wants to know if those were the last boxes." I turned to my little brother, his cheeks flustered red from helping me move my junk to the car.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye for the last time." He snorted, rolling his eyes and standing next to me.

"Max, you're just going to college, you'll come back. Won't you?" Suddenly his voice changed and he stared up at me with big innocent eyes; he looked so young. "You are coming back aren't you?" The worriness and sadness in his voice made him sound young and I wanted to cry. I knelt down and pulled him into a hug,

"Of course Ari, I would never leave you, or mom. I'm going to come for Christmas and Thanksgiving." His arms wound around me, suddenly I noticed how muscular, big and mature he had gotten.

"Max, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you, so much." We held each other like that for some time. I would miss my little brother, even though he was annoying as heck.

When we finally pulled away, I ruffled his hair and exited my room. "Max, what about this?"

Ari followed me out, holding a small object in his hand. He handed me a purple shell, that fit into my palm perfectly. It was the shell that I had gotten from the little store when I took Ari to buy his gum.

When Ari fell and cut his foot on the beach.

I closed my hand around the cool shell and followed Ari down the stairs. Our mom was in the kitchen stacking papers in one hand and her cell in the other.

It was a two day drive to Arizona State, my new "home" for the next four years.

"You guys ready? We need to go, Max is all your stuff in the car? Don't forget anything, I am not driving back just for underwear, and Ari, did you brush your teeth?"

Okay, that was weird. As you can tell my mom was _slightly_ freaking out. Key word: slightly.

"Mom, calm down, and yes I do have underwear, and _yes_ Ari did brush his teeth – I hope. Now can we go? I want to get there before Freshmen Flood starts." She sighed loudly, grabbing her glasses and keys from the counter.

"And what the heck is Freshmen Flood?" she called over her shoulder. I just rolled my eyes and followed her out.

I stood by my car, looking back at my house for the past eighteen years of my life. Then, my eyes found the ocean, that wonderful, clear blue ocean. That was probably what I was going to miss the most, of course my family and friends first though. Ari and my mom got into my moms' car, while I started the engine on mine.

So, this was it. No turning back now. I sighed to myself, wishing I can be little again. Not having to worry about all this... stuff. But hey, that's life. You grow up, go to college, graduate and live.

That sounded a lot better three years ago.

I turned on the radio and made out the drum beat of the song, _We Are Young_. I brought down the roof of my car as we merged on the semi-crowded freeway.

I was imagining what my dorm would like. Big, small, coloress? And my roommate, what would she be like? I hope she wasn't some bookworm who had an eight o' clock bedtime. Or would have her boyfriend over every night, doing God knows what. I shivered at the thought, sure hope she was not at all like that.

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State..._

I listened to those words, already picturing drunk college students doing exactly that. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, lip singing to the words from the song.

_Toni-i-i-ight, we, are, young, so let's set the world on fi-re, we can burn brigh-ter than the sun..._

The song continued as we drove down the freeway, farther and farther from home. In front of me, I could see Ari reaching in the backseat for something, then waving to me. I smiled and waved back, acting like I hadn't seem him in awhile.

The sun was directly over head, searing through the car and practically melting my skin. But, being the stubborn girl that I am, I did not put up the roof.

Suddenly my mind drifted to someone that I would never have thought I would think about.

Nick.

I can still see his eyes; those inviting, intriguing eyes of his. I remember them clearly. As if he was standing right in front me. I could reach out and touch them...

My phone buzzed from the passengers seat. It was inside my over-the-shoulder green and white bag. I grabbed my bag and quickly checked my phone,

**1 New Message From: Ari**

I shook my head and looked up at my mom's car. What did Ari have to tell me right this very second?

It better be important for ruining my image of Nick... I mean, not that I care...

**Ari: Hi Max :)**

Really? I was going to kill him! He was such and idiot, ugh, all those nice things I said about him.

Forget it.

**Me: Stop texting me idiot, ima crash!**

I threw my phone back in the passengers seat and switched lanes, coming along side my mom's car. I cruised next to Ari's window, who looked at me and smiled. I flared my nose and shook my head, wishing I can shout at him.

He kept smiling, and then pointed to his cell phone, then at mine. My mom pulled ahead and I fell back behind, again grabbing my phone.

**Ari: Mom says hi 2**

I just about broke my phone in my hands. Did he really have to say that? Couldn't he just wait till we came to a stop?

But no, he had to be the moron that he is and text me. While I am driving!

I silenced my phone and put it back in my bag, not wanting to get another text from Captian Moron/Idiot Head. Like his nickmane? Came up with it myself!

We continued driving for another couple hours, the sun had started to die down, a cool wind replacing the heat. We had drove out of Florida and were now driving somewhere along the bottom part of Alabama.

And I really had to pee.

We had been driving for almost three hours, no stops included. And if we didn't stop in the next five minutes, I was going to have an accident. So this time, I brought out my phone and dialed Ari's number.

He didn't answer, that little twirp. So I dialed my mom's number, hoping she would pick up. Just as I pushed the call button, my phone flashed and a screen popped up saying my battery was dead.

Are you effing kinding me! This could _not_ be happening!

Stupid phone. I threw in the back seat and turned on my left blinker. Just as I was about to switch lanes, a car pulls forward and cuts me off. I rolled my eyes and wait until it pulls ahead of my mom. But it doesn't.

It stays right next to her, not caring that I am about to have an accident in my frigging car!

So I get behind them and start honking, loud. "Come on! Get out of the way! NOW!" I was screaming at the damn car, hoping the driver could hear me.

But no, the honking doesn't even phase them, and they continue driving next to my mom. I quickly yank the wheel until I'm next to them, and see that it's some eighty year old women squinting out the window.

I honk again and wave my right arm trying to get her attention. Maybe my mom can see me too. So I start flailing my arms, hoping either of them will see me.

Finally the old lady sees me, and get this, she waves back with a dentured smile plastered to her face. I roll my eyes and and make a motion for her to move, but I dont think she understands.

She continues waving and smiling, then looks back to the road. Old people.

So I get behind my mom's car and try Ari's side. He's asleep.

His face is stuck to the window, mouth hanging open and probably snoring. Oh my good Lord!

So I wave my arms again, hoping to get my mom's attention. She finally sees me and I motion for her to follow me. Hopefully she understands.

I speed forward and thank my lucky stars as she gets behind me. A sign comes up along the side saying there is a rest stop a quater of mile out. Could I hold it that long? I sure hope I could.

That quarter of a mile seemed forever, but finally the ramp came up and we got off the freeway. I slightly turned onto a busy street, scanning for any kind of gas station or liquar store.

I spot a 7 Eleven on my right, and quickly turn into the parking lot. I jam open my door and run to the store, leaving my car running. I rush inside and look for the restrooms, my eyes scanning the store.

There, down the end of the third row. I sprint down the aisle, not caring about the funny faces people are giving me. I reach the handle and pull, only to find it locked.

I pull again and nothing, _please no!_ I notice it's a male and female restroom, so someone else must be inside.

But do I care? Nope. I start pounding on the door like a mad animal, clawing at the faded red paint.

"Occupado!" a voice answered from the inside, it was definitely a guy. I continue slamming on the door, not caring if the restroom is "occupado."

_Please hurry_!

"I said, occupado!" The door swings open and a guy comes out looking slightly ticked off. I look over him quickly, he's about my age, blond hair with the brightest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

And then I rushed into the bathroom, pushed him out, and slammed the door in his face.

Hey, I was desperate. And I _almost _felt bad for doing it.

Once I washed my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, my tank top was all wrinkly and my cheeks were flushed pink.

I dried my hands and opened the door, stepping into the small, stuffy store. My mom is in one of the aisles and I see Ari walking toward her. I go down the aisle and step by my mom, Ari has a hot dog, bag of chips and a Slurpee in his hands. Pig.

"Max, what in the world happened?" I look at her and blush, feeling stupid. "I had to pee."

Ari groans and rolls his eyes, "We did all of that, so you could empty your bladder? Jesus Max, you should have peed before we left."

I rolled my eyes as well. "Jesus Ari," I mocked, "I feel so bad, cause now you have to eat that hot dog if it weren't for me." He looked down at his food and bit his lip.

"Whatever, let's just go." He turned on his heel and walked for the cash register. Me smiling at his head the whole way.

"You're going to miss him." My mom announced as she grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge.

"Psh, _he's _going to miss me. All the crap I do for him, he's lucky to have a sister like me." She glared at me as we walked to the register.

"Max, watch your language. And he's also going to miss you too. It's going to be the first time you guys are apart."

"Um mom, I spent my first three years of life without him, I think I'll be fine." We reached the counter and mom brought out her wallet. She payed for her and Ari's food, leaving me to pay for my own stuff.

What a great mom, already making me use my saved up college money. And I wasn't even at college yet.

"We'll be waiting in the car, I'll see if there's a nearby motel for the night." Ari followed her out, but looked back and smiled incredulously. I almost flipped him the bird.

Instead I turned and went down the aisels. I grabbed a bag of Beef Jerky, a ham and cheese sandwich and a Dr. Pepper. I walked to the cash register and reached into my back pocket for my wallet. But it wasn't there.

I flipped to see my pockets, and didn't feel my square wallet. It was in the car, in my bag.

I looked at the guy working there, who had annoyed look. "I'm sorry, but my wallet's in my car. I'll be right back." I turned, but stopped when a voice said, "Here." I swiveled to my left and the guy from the restroom stood there, holding out a ten dollar bill. I looked from the money to him, was he bluffing?

"Here, take it." He shoved the money to me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say, do I take it? My parents told me not to talk to strangers, does taking money from them count? "Are you sure?" I mentally smacked myself, was that the best I could say?

"Yeah, take it, it's fine. I have more in my car."

I grabbed the money from his hand hesitantly. His smirk turned into a full smile, it took my breath away. His blue eyes were gleaming, perfect white teeth shining. He had to be fake. Or a clone of Dylan.

I stared at him for what felt like hours, until the cashier guy coughed behind me, breaking the spell. "Thanks." I mumbled, paying the guy and grabbing my food. He gave me back the change, and I handed it to restroom hottie.

I mean, restroom guy.

"Thanks again, and sorry for the whole scene with the restroom." I was looking down when I heard him laugh, it sounded like angels were singing from the heavens.

"It's fine, when you gotta go, you gotta go." I blushed madly as he held the door open for me. We stood there awkwardly, I hope he couldn't hear my heart pounding.

"Well, um, I gotta go. But thanks, again." I looked up one last time, and saw him studying my face. His eyes searched mine before giving me another heart-stopping smile.

"No problem, and maybe you should learn some Spanish too." I gave him a quizzical look. He chuckled and looked down, "You know, occupado. Means occupied, it might come in handy some day." His comment made me laugh, and I almost dropped my soda.

"Right, well, actually I know what it means. But like you said, when you gotta go, you gotta go." He laughed once more before nodding his head,

"Well, then, um, see you around?" His eyebrows creased for a second, not sure if it was the right wording.

"Um, yeah, see you around I guesss." I smiled before we turned, his footsteps faded behind me. I dumped my 'dinner' in the passenger seat, and slumped into the drivers seat.

Oh my God, he has to be one of the cutest/hottest guys I had ever seen! (Obviously Nic - er, Dylan fell in it too, but whatever.) And I slammed the freaking restroom door on him! Jesus Max, what's wrong with you?

I closed my eyes and leaned against the headrest, picturing those eyes in my head. Then a white light flooded my eyelids, making me blind for a second. I opened them and saw my mom's car pull next to me.

She motioned me to follow and pulled ahead, getting onto the main road. I followed her down the road, the town or city seemed to be empty, not a soul in sight.

The sun had gone down, only the dim street lamps lighting the way. My mom suddenly turned right into a near empty lot. I parked beside her, looking at the neon sign in front.

**Motel Paradise Falls, best beds in town!**

I laughed at the sign, wondering what kind of people that sign attracts. I got out of my car and grabbed my food, following my mom to the little window off to the side.

The man inside was chunky, dressed in sweats, and needed to shave, badly. "Hi, do you have a room with two beds?" My mom stared at the man as he scrolled through his computer.

"Ya', how long ya'll stayin'?" His accent surprised me, it didnt fit him at all. "Just one night." She started pulling out her bag as the man pulled out a clipboard. "It'll be eighty-five dollars ma'am."

My mom pulled out her wallet, handing him her gold credit card. "Sign here, and at the bottom." He swiped the card as my mom signed the papers. "Room F31, on the second level to the left. Have a nice evening."

We turned and climbed the rusted stairs to our room. My mom unlocked the door and we stepped in, throwing our things on the night stand. Ari sat on the bed, grabbing the remote and drinking his Slurpee.

"Alright guys, we need to be on the road again by seven tomorrow, so no staying up too late." Ari groaned on the bed and mumbled something into the straw. I dressed into my pj's and brushed my teeth in the tiny bathroom.

When I came back out, Ari was sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. I rolled my eyes as my mom covered his legs with the blanket. Suddenly I felt exhausted, like I just swam for hours without stopping.

I laid next to Ari, covering my long legs and kicking his feet to his side. "Night Max, see you tomorrow." I smiled at my mom and turned so that I was facing Ari's head.

I heard the light switch in the bathroom, then the water running in the sink. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I remember was thinking, _What if this pillow has lice?_

"Max." Someone was shaking my shoulder, but I ignored them. "Max, get up. Max! MAX!"

I jumped, my eyes shot open, probably blood-shot. "I'm up, I'm up!" My mom was looming over me, dark bags under eyes. She was already dressed, I looked past her to the window. It was still dark out.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning, "What time is it?" It was suprisingly really cold, goosebumps covered my tan arms. "Almost six, you need to take a shower." She turned and rummaged through her small purse.

I could hear the shower in the bathroom with Ari singing inside. To some Hannah Montana song.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my clothes and toothbrush. The shower had stopped, but Ari was still humming iside. He came out a couple minutes later, a towel just covering below his stomach.

"This is the last time I'm taking a shower in the morning, it's too damn cold." I brushed past him, stopping at the bathroom door.

"But that sure didn't stop you from singing to Hannah Montana."

His face was red as I closed the door, snickering to myself.

Once we all changed and stopped to get a complementary breakfast (plastic eggs and under-cooked bacon) we hit the freeway again. Not to bore you with all the wonderful scenery and nearly a car crash, we finally drove into the state of Arizona.

There seemed to be people everywhere, and it was bloody hot. We drove into a small city for lunch, grabbing a burger from some little shack outside a mall. I insisted we take a break and walk around a bit, but my mom was determined to get to the college.

So we continued farther, until everyone was in tank tops, Daisy Dukes and board shorts. It reminded me of home, except there was no beach.

Some miles later, a sign said the University was just ahead. I started getting butterflies and feeling bubbly. Was it nerves or excitement? I honestly didn't know.

And then we pulled in the campus. It was huge, almost like a little city. There were students walking around, carrying backpacks and books. Up ahead was a banner with an arrow pointing to the left that read Freshmen. I'm guessing that sign was for _moi_.

We turned left and drove down until we came up to what I guess were the dorms. They were three-story high buildings that were a dark red, and already had other students moving in and out. Parents with boxes and luggages were parked in the front, blocking almost the whole driveway.

So we had to park in the way back, and haul all my stuff through the parking lot. "Max, which building is yours?" Sweat had appeared on my moms forehead, seeing she had a box, two bags and her purse.

I quickly brought out my papers from my bag and scnned through. "Building X, Room 11." We walked down the street connecting the dorms until we found building X, which was in the back. Great.

Luckily my room was on the bottom floor, at the end of the hallway. We reached my room and I stopped in front of the door. I sucked in a breath and reached the handle. My heart was pounding, and I felt so jumpy. What was with me?

"Max, just open the door!" Ari looked irritated as he balanced another box on his arm. I turned the knob and opened the door to my new room. It swung wide open and a sickly sweet smell hit my nose.

I stepped in and heard Britney Spears music playing, then a girl popped out from the closet. "Hi!"

I just stared at her as my mom and brother stepped in, dropping my things to the floor. Ari callapsed onto a bare bed, moaning loudly. The girl was still staring at me, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Max." I smiled too, and stuck out my hand. She giggled loudly and ran to me, dragging me into a hug. I stood there frozen, flashing warning signs at my mom.

She just smiled and motioned for me to wrap me arms around my roommate. So I did, as best I could. She pulled back and clapped her hands together,

"I'm Scarlett Mayfair, your roommate! Welcome to Arizona State!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, yay, Max is finally at college!<strong>

**Can I get a whoop whoop?**

**Anywho, and for those of you who watched The Avengers, please tell me what you thought about it in a review! (if you read my AN's)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**I cannot tell you how so very sorry I am about this super long update.**

**This summer I thought I was gunna like update every week, ya, change of plans.**

**So here I am updating, hope you all forgive me and I haven't lost too many readers.**

**PS – When I switch to Fang's POV, it's when we leave off after the scene from the 7 Eleven store in the last chapter. So it's after Max comes out with the 'restroom hottie.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

I looked at my roommate, not really sure what to do. What do college roommates do? Do we bond? Exchange life stories? I probably looked like a freaking stalker person, checking out the girl in front of me.

Scarlett had a short black pixie haircut, with bangs covering just the corner of her left eye. Her nose and cheeks were spotted with light freckles and her eyes were a stormy grey that looked mysterious and curious. The top of her left ear was pierced with a mini black hoop earring, and she had black and silver bracelets. She was wearing a light pink tank top and white shorts with sandals. Her necklace had a small heart dangling from the end, with some sort of crystal shining on the back.

Overall she seemed like a pretty cool girl, who I knew I would get along with.

Maybe college won't be so bad after all.

Suddenly Ari bumped my hip and left me staggering to the side as he took my position.

"And I am her younger, but more awesome, brother. The name is Ride, Ari Ride." He put on a huge smile and put his hand out, waiting for Scarlett to shake it. Instead, she giggled loudly (which was very annoying) and pinched his cheeks.

"Well aren't you the cutest little boy ever! Aw, so adorable, look at the chubby little cheeks." Ari's eyes went wide and he stood there frozen, probably in shock.

Don't get me wrong, my little brother is a good-looking kid (and yes, I am allowed to say that people!) and he usually had girls chasing after him. Guess not this one.

She finally let go and he put a hand to his right cheek, the tips of his ears turning pink. He stepped behind mom as she came forward, hugging Scarlett.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Max! I am so excited for school to start, SO EXCITED!" She was practically bouncing off the walls, her voice ringing in my ears.

Please remind me to never let her get hold of caffeine – like ever.

"It's really great to meet to you too. Max is also very excited. She couldn't wait to get out of Florida." And there goes my mom, talking for me like I was three. And I'm sure tears will be soon to follow.

Scarlett's eyes widened, "You came from Florida? Omg, that's amazing! I went there once for a vacation, but ended up throwing up, 'cause I ate too much cotton candy. It got all over my dad, but it was super funn-"

Suddenly our door opened, and in walked a woman carrying two cups of what looked like coffee. "Yes Harold, the meeting is _next_ Tuesday, as in not this Tuesday but next Tuesday. Joann knows about the new clients and she is going to have a meeting on Monday," she sighed exasperatedly, into her phone.

There was a pause as she stood in the doorway. "No, I told you I am at Arizona State."

Another pause as her face twisted in frustration. "Not for me, you idiot! I am here for my daughter! Jesus, Harold I'm too old for college, just make sure the meeting goes smoothly, and I'll be there by next Saturday." She ended the call and let out a long sigh. Looking up, she saw us all staring and her eyes widened.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. My new intern still doesn't understand the whole 'next week thing'. He started yesterday."

She stepped into the room, and set down the two cups on the desk. She stepped towards me and smiled warmly, holding out her arms. I hugged her quickly, and stepped back, not wanting to mess up her expensive looking beige work suit.

"So you must be Scar's new roommate. How nice to meet you, I'm Elda Mayfair." I mirrored her smile, all this hugging and mush getting to me.

"I'm Max Ride." I introduced my mom and Ari, and we all sorta just talked.

Elda said she owned some real estate company back in Michigan, where they lived. I gave some of my background info, hopefully breaking the ice and not making anything awkward.

"So valedictorian huh? Very impressive. Hopefully you can give Scar some advice on being a good student." Elda looked at Scarlett who was putting some books in an empty bookshelf near the window. Scarlett rolled her eyes, but ignored her mother's comment. "And my husband is a sports reporter back at home - that's why he wasn't able to make it here. I'm sure he would have loved meeting you all." She continued talking to my mother as Ari helped me unpack my clothes and hang them in my closet.

"Your roommate is cute, think I can get her number?" Ari whispered quietly, as he hung some shorts.

I rolled my eyes and folded a pair of jeans. "First of all, she is way too old for you. And secondly, I don't think she dates nerdy teenage boys like you." He mumbled something under his breath and I laughed softly. "Unless she likes adorable little kids who have chubby little cheeks." I suppressed my laughter as his face reddened and he glared at me.

"Shut up Max, that's not funny." He angrily stuffed my socks in a drawer.

"Oh but it's hilarious actually. You should have seen your face, priceless!"

"I said shut up!" He hissed, looking ticked off.

I shook my head and hung my last shirt, closing my closet, and going to my bed. I unpacked my comforter and sheets beginning to start fixing my bed. Scarlett came over and helped me with other side.

"So what are you into, Max?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really, except I love swimming. That's how I got my scholarship to come here. Swimming is my life and I hope to make it to the Olympics one day. That's my dream; getting a gold medal."

She chuckled and adjusted the top sheet, "Well if you do make it, you better take me. I would kill to meet Ryan Lochte in person; he is _gorgeous_!"

I laughed with her. "Yeah, he is pretty good looking."

Once again, our door to the dorm opened, and someone stepped inside.

"Who's good looking?"

I froze; everything in me stopped working with just the sound of his voice. No, no, no, NO! He can't be here! He's supposed to be in New York!

The room went deathly silent, all I could hear was the thumping of my heart, and blood rushing in my ears.

"Jeb?" My mother's voice pierced through the silence, unfreezing everyone. I turned slowly, facing the front of the room.

There he stood, wearing an Arizona State t-shirt, jeans, and his glasses. He looked the same except for the now graying hair, small wrinkles near his eyes and the slight bulge of a stomach.

He smiled brightly at me, like as if nothing he did was ever wrong.

Like leaving us for some young reporter wasn't wrong.

I clenched my jaw and stared at him.

Stared straight at my father.

**Fang's POV**

My fingers absently drummed on my knee as I looked out the window. The big 7 Eleven sign flickered every now and then, and I sighed. _What was taking him so damn long? He was only stopping to use the bathroom._

The sun was just starting to set, the sky turning different shades of red and orange behind the mountains. If only I had my camera with me, all the great pictures I could take. But unfortunately my camera was in the trunk, under all the baseball gear and school stuff.

I sighed loudly and looked out the front window, finally seeing my cousin outside the door with a girl.

_Of course._

The girl laughed and she almost dropped her soda. I groaned and leaned my head back closing my eyes. This could take a long time.

A few minutes later, the driver door opened, and my cousin sat inside, handing me a Root Beer and a bag of chips. "Dude, that girl was smoking. Did you see her?" He closed the door and started the engine, glancing at me quickly.

"No, I was too busy gagging at your pathetic attempt at flirting." I opened the Root Beer and took a long drink, feeling the bubbles slide down my dry throat. We pulled out of the parking lot and continued on the freeway.

"Psh, yeah right! You would die for my flirting abilities. I have the ladies bowing before me and kissing my feet. I'd like to see you do any better."

I swear, you couldn't walk ten feet near my cousin, or else you would run into his ego.

"Honestly, that sounded totally wrong about them kissing your feet, and secondly, I wouldn't have to die for your flirty abilities, since I _already_ flirt better then you."

He chuckled and relaxed into his leather seat. "Oh, Nicky, I guess you only learn from the best." I shook my head and looked out at the passing cars.

I remember her so clearly – _"And I'm Max, by the way."_

Those big brown eyes she had, that dress that hugged her waist perfectly. The way she smiled at me. The way she lau-

"But she was hot right?" I groaned loudly and turned to the blond next to me.

"Yes, fine, she was hot. God Chris, you speak of every girl like she's a piece of meat. One day, it's all gunna come back and bite you in the ass."

He looked over at me; his blue eyes in slits and his hands clenched the wheel. I glared right back, knowing I would have a bigger effect on him. And it did; he finally looked away and relaxed his grip.

"Dude, I told you when it's your time of the month, tell me. You can warn me, ya' know." His snide remark bothered me, but I would never let him know he could get to me, 'cause then, I would _never_ hear the end of it.

I had nothing else to say to my hotheaded cousin. Instead I finished my soda and put in my earphones, blocking out everything else.

Except for a special someone with the name that's starts with an 'M'.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short, but I feel like this chapter is kinda important. This is where you guys need to start making connections with certain characters. So hopefully you understand what's going on, especially with what happened during Fang's POV.<strong>

**Make the connections people!**

**Hope you liked, and don't forget to review! :D**

**Hopefully we can reach 40 with this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

**I made this chapter extra long for the long wait, so hopefully you guys all like it. **

**I know the story really isn't going anywhere, but these last two chapters are kinda important, it's where you all meet the main and semi-main characters.**

**And lastly I would just like to give a huge thanks to my beta, this story would be poop without her :D**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

**Fang's POV**

"Fang, wake up, we're here." My shoulder shook and the annoying voice kept getting louder. I groaned and shifted to my other side, trying to get rid of the idiot who tried waking me up.

"Fang get the hell up, man! I said we're here!" This time instead of a shoulder shaking, I got a punch to my back.

I shot up and stared at Chris. "What!"

He opened his door and stepped out. "We're here, Sleeping Beauty." Then he walked to the trunk and started unloading his gear.

I ran a hand through my silky black hair, and leaned back on the reclined seat with an exasperated sigh. My eyes shut again, and I sat there until Chris closed the trunk and walked beside my door. He knocked loudly on the window, making me open my right eye.

"Don't make me get Stitch," he warned, then his lips turned into a smirk. My eyes widened slightly. He was bluffing – right?

I ignored his warning and shut my eye again, locking the car. _He wouldn't get Stitch, would he?_ In the back of my head that question haunted my memory. _Chris isn't that mean…_

"Yo Stitch, I got a visitor for you!" My cousin's voice echoed in my head and throughout the car, making me stiffen and snap open my eyes. _Oh Crap! He did! Why that basta…_

Suddenly I heard an all too familiar laugh and yell; a sound that made my blood run cold.

_If there is a God up there, please let him hear my prayers._

I watched in horror as a door on the third floor of the apartments swung open, then steps running down the flight of stairs. Chris walked toward the bottom of the staircase, waiting for his roommate. Suddenly Stitch came into view, his lop-sided grin reaching from ear to ear, and his famous blue hair wild and everywhere. Hence, how he got the nickname Stitch.

He jumped the last four steps and gave Chris a man-hug. They talked for a few minutes, but kept glancing at me. Then Chris leaned into Stitch's ear and whispered something, a bad sign for me.

Stitch's smile grew considerably, and he started skipping – yes, I did just say skipping – toward the car. He stopped by my window and smirked at me, a growing pain of uneasiness forming in my stomach. "Hey Tooth! Long time no see buddy, come on out."

_No thank you._

I quickly grabbed the seat belt and strapped myself in again; you have no idea what this maniac is capable of. He chuckled and shook his head, grabbing hold of the handle.

He yanked it, but soon realized it was locked. "Oh come _on_ Nicky, you aren't scared of me are you? Last time was a big mistake, I didn't mean to dye all of your underwear pink and then hang them all over the girls' dorms. That was an honest mistake."

_Honest mistake my ass._

He turned toward Chris who was leaning up against the stair railing. "Keys," was the only word Stitch said. That's when I knew I was screwed.

I watched in horror as Chris pulled out the car keys from his pocket, and tossed them to Stitch. He clicked a button and the locks all turned to 'open'. I quickly locked them again and raised an eyebrow at Stitch.

He clicked the unlock button again, and same result. His face twisted in annoyance as I happily smirked at him through the window. He tried for a couple minutes, until he realized he was getting nowhere.

"Fang, get out now! This isn't funny anymore!" His face was hot, and sweat was starting to form on his bare shoulders.

He tried again, but with no luck. I seriously thought he was going to punch the car.

"Having fun, Riley?" I asked, knowing he hated his real name. His ears turned red, and he honestly looked an American Flag; blue hair, red ears and a white face.

"You better open this door right now emo boy!" He practically spat at me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at Chris who was now laughing. I shook my head at him, and he put his hands up, a gesture saying this was not his fight.

_Stupid, no good jer_ – "Click."

I froze and glanced at the lock that was now up, signaling the door was unlocked. I reached to push it back down, but Stitch was faster. He ripped open the door and launched himself on top of me, full force.

Not at _all_ in an awkward position. Hope you picked up on the sarcasm.

He reached across my waist, unbuckled the seat belt and pinned down my arms all in one swift movement.

I honestly would have been impressed if I weren't currently the one being pinned down.

"Get off!" I tried pushing him away, but he was a lot stronger; he had at least one hundred pounds on me.

Stitch grabbed the back of my neck and hoisted me onto his back like I weighted nothing. "Poor Fangy-boy needs faster reflexes, too bad you're so slow. Now you're gunna get it." He jogged by Chris, who did nothing to help, only watched with an amused smile. Stitch carried me across the apartment's front section, until we reached the pool area.

The pool area was fenced all around, and empty cups and confetti were strewn all across the lawn bordering the faded white gates.

"Hey Jack, open the gate, we got a new-comer! A freshman!" Behind the fence I heard splashes of water, loud party music and girls laughing. This was not good.

"Put me down!" I growled, but it had no effect on Stitch.

The gate door suddenly swung open and a guy about two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle came into view. He had no shirt; he was only wearing orange swimming trunks and had a pink cup in his hands. How manly.

Thank God he had ripped muscles and what looked like a freaking twelve-pack to replace how feminine he looked with that pink cup and orange trunks.

_Are twelve-packs even possible to get?_

"No freshman allowed Stitch, you know the rules." His voice was deep and honestly creepy, but I sighed in relief.

"No, you don't understand Jack, this is Chris' little cousin." 'Jack' looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look nothin' like Chris, this kid's all emo."

I rolled my eyes at the word. I was not emo, I just really liked the color black.

"You're right, I'm the better looking one." Chris suddenly appeared behind us, and Jack smiled at him.

"So this really is your cousin?" Chris nodded and stepped beside Jack, looking at me as well.

"Had to drag his sorry butt out here; he's also attending AU this year." I suddenly felt very awkward, still on Stitch's back with his hand almost touching my butt and then this weird stranger looking at me.

Suddenly a girl wearing a bright yellow bikini appeared, wrapping her slender arms around Jack's neck. "Oh baby, just let the kid in. You never complain when we bring freshmen girls over."

Her smile was seductive, and she looked up at Jack batting her eyelashes.

His face softened and he wrapped his arm around her exposed waist. "'Cause girl is the key word, sweetheart." She giggled and kissed his cheek, and then she looked at me.

"He is kinda cute, minus all the black. Just let him in, he is with Chris anyway." She smiled sweetly at me, then turned, grabbed Jack's cup and walked away, swinging her hips.

"Well you heard the boss, you can come in, but only this time."

Below me Stitch laughed and finally let me down, walking in with Jack. I followed close behind. Jack closed the gate and stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

All around were college people in bathing suits, and drinking, and loud music, and girls in really small bikinis. Some girls were in the pool talking with guys, and some were tanning on lounge chairs off to the side.

I know I stood out like a sore thumb, I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Chris!" A brunette girl came out of the pool and rushed my cousin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed him in a hug.

"Bailey!" he laughed, and enveloped her small figure in his chest.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" They let go and she smiled up at him; he was taller by at least six-inches. She was wearing a hunter-green bikini with a pink Roxy emblem on the top.

She was really pretty, and I had never seen Chris look at a girl like that. They must be really close.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my cousin." Chris led 'Bailey' to where I was, and she smiled brightly at me.

"Hi, I'm Bailey. Nice to meet you!" She brought out her hand and I took it, giving her half a smile.

"I'm Fang." Her smile faltered and she stared at me confused, before looking at Chris. "I thought you said his name was Nick?"

I smirked at Chris's face. "Well it is, except his nickname is Fang, we hardly call him Nick. He thinks Fang makes himself sound better." He laughed as I rolled my eyes, but Bailey just smiled.

"You're right, Fang suits him _a lot_ better." Chris stopped laughing and stared at the tiny girl in front of us like she was crazy. I smirked and rose an eyebrow at my cousin.

"Come on Fang, let me introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll love you." Her small hands grabbed my wrist and led me to the other side of the pool. I turned behind me and watched Chris as his mouth fell open, almost hitting the floor. It was a great moment.

Bailey led me over to three girls who were sitting on lounge chairs, drinking what looked like Margaritas.

"Ok guys, this is Fang, Chris's cousin. He's going to be attending AU this year." They all looked at me and smiled; I simply nodded and stood next to Bailey.

"This is Anissa, Karoline, and Zalina." She pointed to a blond, a girl with super curly black hair and a mocha-skinned girl. Karoline, I think, took off her sunglasses and looked me up and down.

_Not weird at all._

"Wow, you look nothing like Chris. Maybe even a bit hotter. You totally pull off the whole emo/black attire." Her smile was blinding, and the rest of the girls laughed.

_The word 'emo' was really starting to tick me off._

"I'm guessing you like black?" The other girl (Zalina) asked.

I nodded as Anissa patted the spot next to her. "You can sit you know, I don't bite." She flashed me a smile, showing her white teeth.

"I'm good." Her smile faltered, but she shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on the chair closing her eyes.

"So are you gunna go swimming Fang?" Karoline asked me, she held up a hand to her face as she looked up at me.

I shook my head, but looked at the pool, the water looked so refreshing.

"Too bad, bet you're hiding a six-pack under that shirt. It's a shame we won't be able to see it." I looked at Anissa again, a confused expression on my face.

_But I did have a six-pack… Not that I would want to show off or anything…_

"Anissa!" Bailey hissed, her eyes wide with embarrassment and her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Fang, she can be a bit… hormonal." A smirk slipped my lips and I watched as Anissa turned slightly pink.

"That isn't always a bad thing Bailey. Jeez, you don't know how to have a good time." She sipped on her margarita, her cheeks still crimson.

These girls weren't so bad, I mean Anissa is a little… hormonal; Karoline seemed nice and Zalina was pretty cool.

Suddenly Karoline's eyes grew wide as she gazed past me and she nearly choked on her drink.

I was instantly jerked in the air and was now facing the concrete below me. A pair of hands held me by my ankles and another pair around my chest.

Stitch and Chris were hanging me above the water and laughing like maniacs.

_What's up with people carrying people at this place?_

They better not throw me in the… "Pool Bomb!" Stitch yelled out loud. His evil grin spread across his face again.

_(Insert swear word)_

"Put me down!" I tried getting out of their grip, but it was no use. Then they started swinging me side to side while counting down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

This was really bad. By now everyone had joined in the count down and were cheering on the two idiots holding me.

I even heard Zalina whisper to Anissa, "Guess you are going to see his six-pack!" followed by something that sounded like a squeal.

"Three, two, one!"

On the last swing I felt their hands let go and myself flying through the air. I heard screams and laughter all around me, and I shut my eyes just before I hit the water.

The cold liquid soaked me, making the black fabric stick to my skin, perfectly outlining my six-pack. I came up for air, and glared at Chris who was kneeling by the edge and laughing his butt off.

"Welcome to AU, freshman!" He yelled while everyone else chanted my name.

And that is how I started my college life.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

After the big old pool party, I stayed at Chris' and Stitch's apartment for three days.

Chris and Stitch are sophomores now, so that's why they can live at an apartment outside the University. Unlike freshmen, who have to live in the dorms for their first year. Ya, I know, it sucks.

During those three days, I learned the definition of Hell.

Chris mostly went out and 'mingled' (got drunk) with new people and didn't get back until like two in the morning. I hardly saw him, unless I was there rubbing his back at four in the morning while he up-chucked. Then he slept most of the day and went out again at night.

Stitch, on the other hand, I saw a lot of him. Yay me.

Last year when Chris first attended Arizona University, his roommate at the dorms was Stitch. When my mother and I came to drop him off, we stayed for five days before going back home.

During those five days, I hung out with them, thinking it was cool to be 'chilling' with college guys. That was a stupid mistake.

They mostly ditched me, played jokes on me, embarrassed me and many more other things that would to too horrible to say.

Including the incident where Stitch dyed my underwear pink and hung them all over the girl's dorms. They even made me take them all down as the girls watched from their doorways.

It was a very low moment in my life.

So that is how I got to meet the _wonderful _human being, Riley Marks, aka Stitch.

In the meantime we just spent numerous hours in the apartment playing video games. I guess you could call it bonding time, but then it would sound weird.

We talked here and there, but most of the silence was filled with buttons clicking, and "Die you scumbag!" or "Oh yeah, I am _the_ man!" Stitch's words, not mine.

But one thing I did learn that was very crucial, is that he could not sing.

_My God._

He sounded so bad, it made me want to cry and go hide under a rock. He would sing in the morning whenever we made breakfast. I seriously feel bad for the neighbors.

Anywho, not to bore with the wonderful description of a dying horse on crack, let me tell you about my first day at my actual dorm.

Sadly, the day I left, Chris was too hung-over to take me to the University; so Jack, his girlfriend Layne, Stitch, and Bailey took me instead.

We drove in Jack's massive pick-up truck that you could hear from a mile away. When we got to the dorms, there were hardly any people. I guess I missed Freshmen Flood.

We all carried my stuff to Building S, room 15.

When we arrived, I opened the door and stepped into a half empty room. One side of the dorm seemed to be covered in scientific looking stuff, and on the bed a huge mess of wires and different colored tape was piled in the middle.

The desk contained books opened to various pages and an extra table was set next to the bed, different colored containers filled with liquid. So I guess my roommate already arrived.

"Dude, this place reminds of a science lab where crazy scientists do evil work in here." We all turned to Jack, who was looking around at the gadgets. He read my mind.

I set my bags on my bed and placed my camera case on the empty desk near the second window.

Stitch put my baseball bag by the closet and walked near the door. "So emo boy, guess we should head back, make sure Chris didn't barf his guts up." I crinkled my nose and nodded as Layne followed Jack out.

"And Fang, baseball tryouts are in two weeks. I'll remind Chris, but you never know if he'll be drunk that day. I'll try to get him there." I nodded to Stitch and watched as they all left except for Bailey.

We both stood there until she came up to me, "If you need anything Fang, you can call us." She smiled and hugged me. "You're family now, and if you ever need to talk, well you know where we are."

I looked after her as she walked to the door, before leaving my room she turned once more.

"And I know it doesn't make sense now, but Chris really does care about you. He's just scared of what you can…"

There was a shout from the hallway, "Bailey come on, we need to go!"

She sighed and glanced at me, "Bye Fang, good luck."

Then she closed the door, and I was left there sitting alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I can get 55 reviews, that's only ten more, so do-able!<strong>

**And so far, which is your favorite character?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**Happy late New Year's and Merry Christmas. Hope you all had a wonderful break and enjoyed time off from school. I know I did...**  
><strong>So here is the new chapter, and I'm not gunna lie... it's kinda weird.<strong>

**I didn't have my beta go over it because I wanted to get it out as soon as I could.**

**So sorry if it totally sucks and sounds retarded...**

**But, I still hope you enjoy! : )**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

"Dad?"

His smile seemed to light the room and it only grew wider as he stepped toward me. I could see Ari watching intently from the side of my bed.

"Oh Max, I've missed you so much." His arms reached behind me and pulled me into a hug.

I stood there awkwardly, my arms hanging limp at my sides as I watched my mother from over his shoulder. Let's just say it was a mix of shock, surprise and confusion. So I could call it her 'pissed off' face.

The room went silent again, I knew everyone was watching the awkward father-daughter moment.

I managed to pat his back somewhat comfortingly before a soft cough came from Ari. My dad finally let go, and turned to his son, also smiling brightly. It really pissed me off.

"Ari, my son, look how much you've grown! You're practically a man!"

He walked toward him, his arms open for a huge and his laugh echoing against the walls. At the last second, Ari turned his body away and clutched his arm, peeking at me from the corner his eye.

My dad faltered shortly and looked at him sadly, dropping his arms to his sides. "Ari..."

But he was cut off by a screech from the hallway.

"Ewww! Oh meh God, how gross!" And suddenly my half sister Ella appeared at the door, I look of disgust and horror on her face.

"Dad, can we like, get out of here? This place is disgusting, I swear I just saw a rat run across the hallway!" I rolled my eyes and watched as Ella entered my room, eyeing everything like it just came from a dumpster.

I quickly looked at my mom and gave a questioning look, she responded with a shrug and a glare at Jeb.

"I'm sure it was nothing sweetheart, why don't you come say hi to your sister and brother."

"She is not my sister." Ari and I ground out at the same time. I shot him a smirk and couldn't help but notice the disappointment on Jeb's face.

Yeah, well get used to it Jeb.

Ella shot us a dirty look, but dropped it and sat on my bed, whipping out her expensive cell phone.

Scarlett shifted uncomfortably toward her mom, giving Ella a disapproving look as she passed her.

"Well, you kids have grown up so much! Just loo-"

"Yes Jeb, that usually tends to happen when you haven't seen your kids in almost five years." My mother snapped, she was now standing and had her arms crossed over her chest. Jeb sighed loudly and looked down, looking totally defeated.

Suddenly Elda got up and walked up to him. "We'll, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elda, Scarlett's mother. You have such wonderful children, I'm so glad my daughter will be rooming with Max."

Jeb looked up, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he shook her hand. "Thank you, they truly are wonderful."

I was about to snort at his remark, but Ella beat me to it. "Puh-lease, wonderful? Um yeah, have you seen the way they dress?" She looked up from her phone and her eyes scanned my outfit.

"I'm pretty sure they shop at like, Goodwill or something. Faded t-shirts are so last season. Oh wait, they were never in style." She sneered at me, all the while her fingers flew across her keypad.

I clenched my fist and glared at her, picturing myself grabbing her phone and smashing it against the wall and shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Didn't know being a stuck-up brat was the new attitude." She dropped her smile and rolled her eyes at me.

"Enough you two." My mother snapped.

"And Jeb can I ask what the hell are you doing here?" Her eyebrows were raised and she waited for his answer.

"Well, I'm here to see my baby one last time before she starts college."

I huffed loudly and stood by Ari, "I'm not your baby anymore _Jeb_. I grew up a long time ago, _without_ you."

I knew my words hurt him, his eyes showed the pain and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Good. Let him hurt, the same way he hurt us.

I knew Scarlett was looking between us the whole time, probably thinking what a dysfunctional family we are. I really felt bad for her and her mother seeing this whole scene play out.

"And I'm his favorite daughter, Ella Batchelor."

She smiled sweetly to Elda her white teeth shining in that annoying way of hers. I personally think Jeb picked her up in The Nursery of Hell. Just a thought.

"Um, hello Ella nice to meet you. This is my daughter Scarlett, Max's new room mate."

Scarlett looked Ella up and down, clearly showing distaste the way her eyebrows moved up. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot, still staring at my so called sister.

" 'Sup."

Ella wrinkled her nose and turned toward Jeb on her shiny designer flats.

"None of them have manners," she turned to look at us, "And clearly they know nothing about personal hygiene."

I clenched my teeth together and tried so hard not to beat the crap out of the devil child.

"Ella!" Jeb scolded, he shot her a look that Ella quickly blew off.

"I'm so sorry Ella has some..." he looked at his daughter with a frown.

"Issues with people who she thinks are much prettier and more popular than her." I smirked at the scowling Ella, pleased with myself.

"Popular? Prettier? Yeah, and I'm _sooooo_ jealous of your rock star\punk\emo room mate. Please, you all would die to be me, I mean I see none of you wearing Jimmy Cho flats." She looks at all our shoes with her eyes wide and nodding in disapproval.

"Those are hideous, these so called sneakers are nearly falling apart. Look Ari, I can see your big toe. And Max, sandals are so ghetto."

She crossed her ams and glared, challenging us to contradict her fashion sense.  
>That's right about when everything started looking red. My fists blanched at my sides and all I wanted more than anything was to kill Ella.<p>

"Well, would you look at the time, nearly time for Jeb and Ella to hit the road."  
>I looked at my mom as she watched Jeb with a stern glance, his face a shade of what looked like purple.<p>

Ella sighed loudly and already was opening the dorm door, her manicured hand grasping the handle.

"About time, I'd never thought we'd leave. Come on daddy, let's go before we catch some, _infection_ here."

She completely ignored all our glares as her eyes were fixed on 'daddy.' She looked exasperated and anxious to leave the dorm hall.

Jeb looked between her and me, his face pained with having to choose between his two daughters.

What a tough choice.

He finally sighed and shook his head, "Ella, I'm sorry sweetheart, but we are not leaving yet."

We all gasped in surprise and I'm pretty sure Ella nearly ripped off the door from its hinges.

"_Whaaaaaat_!?" She screeched, sounding more like a dying cow.

"Max, I want to take you out to dinner. Just one last time. Please, and then we'll go."

Did I mention he usually tends to be a suck-up when he wants something badly. And it annoys the hell outta me.

"Sorry, no can do. I need to still," I looked around the room trying to come up with an excuse. My eyes landed on my new Mac laptop that was sitting on my bare desk.

"I still need to set up my new computer for class, sorry Jeb."

He sighed loudly and shook his head.  
>"Max, we both know that'll take less than ten minutes, and you haven't even gotten your schedule for your classes. Please, just dinner. And I'll leave you alone until you accept me back into your life."<p>

Hmmm, which will probably be NEVER!

I stared at him and thought about his offer, just one dinner, and he's gone for good. Seems simple enough.

"You promise to stay away, not just from me but from mom and Ari?"  
>His eyes flickered between mom and me, I could see his mind trying to find a way out of this proposal.<p>

"Don't worry that shouldn't be too hard, it's not like he likes seeing you guys anyway."

I ignored Ella's comment with great difficulty and kept my eyes trained on Jeb.  
>"Alright, fine, I'll stay away from them. But that won't last forever Maximum, you are going to need me one day." He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.<p>

"So are we ready for dinner? Elda and Scarlett you are more than welcome to join us if you like. My treat to everyone." He smiled warmly and watched as Scarlett shook her head at her mom.

"We would be delighted to join you and your family. Thank you so much for the invitation." Elda returned the smile as Scarlett slumped her shoulders and mumbled, 'Just great.'

I feel your pain too Scarlett.

Jeb laughed out loud and ushered us outside the dorm like he owned the place. My blood was boiling by the time reached the car.

"Oh and daddy, can we like go to a nice restaurant. All the places here seem disgusting and like totally gross. And you know how I can only eat fresh foods and prime steak."

I rolled my eyes as Ella got in the car with Jeb, already thinking of a plan of putting some kind of rat poison in her 'prime steak.' That girl is going to be seriously messed up in the head.

"Hey Max, maybe we can put some kind of rat poison in Ella's food." Ari whispered from the back seat.

I smirked at my brother; I guess great minds think alike.

"You will do no such thing Ari Ride, our else she will probably sue us and take all our money. Do you want that to happen?"

Ari shook his and softly said no as I continued to smirk.

"Just saying mom, we aren't making any promises."

Ari laughed and my mother simply shook her head, "You kids are too much."

**~ After dinner and back in Max's dorm ~**

After dinner Jeb and Ella decided to leave because Ella had to go to some big sale at the mall to get her dream purse that she had been dying to get.

And gratefully, no one stopped them.

"Oh Max, I'm going to miss you so much."

My mom was currently suffocating me in a giant bear hug and crying on my shoulder. I patted her back softly and rolled my eyes over her shoulder to Ari who's recording her dramatic goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you too mom, but don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll come home for the holidays. I promise."

I pulled away as she blew her nose and wiped the new tears that fell from her chin.

"You'll be fine? Max, you can't even cook! I mean, how are you going to eat?"

Did I ever tell you how she worried about the dumbest things sometimes? Or how she changed her mood in front of Jeb, being the big tough mom and now she was loosing herself.

I guess I have that affect on people.

"Val, I can promise you that I am an exceptional cook, I will gladly make sure that Max eats." Scarlett smiled politely at my mom who suddenly ran over to her and also crushed her in a hug.

"Or you know, I can just go out to one of the many restaurants around campus."  
>I said softly as mom also cried onto Scarlett.<p>

She finally let go and turned to me again with red eyes.

"Okay sweety, we have to go now, but please call me for anything. And also make sure to put your dirty underwear in the purple hamper, okay? And make sure you brush your teeth every morning and also at night. And take a showe..."

"I got it mom. Brush teeth, dirty hamper and take showers daily. I think I know my normal routine."

I looked behind her and saw Scarlett suppressing a laugh. I shot her a glare and she quickly turned and straightened the comforter on her bed.

"Okay, and like I said, call me for anything." She pulled me into another hug and this time I hugged her back with force.

"I will mom. I love you so much and take care of Ari, don't let him eat too much candy."

She laughed as we pulled away, "I won't. Take of yourself now."

I followed them out the door and watched as they walked down the hall. Ari suddenly turned and smiled. "Hey Max, can you maybe get some numbers for me? I them 'em tall, blond and with a nice butt." I shook my head as mom grabbed his ear and yanked him past the corner.

I closed my door and leaned against it, smiling at my roommate.

"So this it huh?" She laughed at me and shook her head.

"Oh Max, you're such a goody-two-shoes, its almost cute. You know nothing about college do you?"

I gave her a confused look just as there was a knock on the door. I stepped away as Scarlett grabbed the handle, she looked at me.

"And Max, just have fun."

I was about to question her when the door flew open and about ten girls came rushing in, yelling and giggling as they filled the small dorm.

I guess they all knew Scar since they hugged her and bombarded her with loud squeals and questions.

"So girls, meet my roommate Max. Max these are The Girls."

I greeted, hugged, air-kissed and tried to laugh as all the girls introduced themselves to me.

"Um Scarlett, they're all really nice and all, but what are they doing here?"

They all laughed together and it sounded like a giant squeaky toy.

"Well Maxie, they're here to party!"

Thats when some girls pulled out cases of beer and alcohol filled bottles and raised them in the air. All while chanting, 'Par-ty, par-ty, par-ty!'

I just about had a freaking heart-attack.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, not one of my best chapters, but at least I wrote something.<strong>

**And I promise you, the next chapter will be filled with Fang ;D parties, boys, drinking and maybe Max getting drunk...**

**And if you guys can give me 75 reviews, I will make sure half of the next chapter is filled with tons of FAX!**

**It's your choice...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! **

**Long time no update, huh? Well, I'm back... I think**

**So, I don't want to leave you guys with a long A\N, so I'll just stop here and let you guys read on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Max, stop being a baby. It's just one drink—it won't kill you. Trust me, if it did, a lot of us would have been dead a long time ago." Scarlett shoved a beer at me, her eyes daring me to contradict her.<p>

All around me, girls were laughing and giggling and throwing pillows across the room. Someone decided to plug in their iPod to my speakers and suddenly _I Knew You Were Trouble_ began to play, with the girls singing along. My heart was pounding, and I couldn't even hear myself think!

It would be my first time trying alcohol, and to be honest, I was terrified. I mean, what if my stomach couldn't hold it? What if I threw up? What if... what if they would consider me 'not cool'?

I really liked Scarlett and I was afraid if I didn't take a drink of that beer, she wouldn't want to be my friend. So, I squared my shoulders and closed my eyes, grabbing the cool glass bottle and clutching it tightly to my chest.

"There ya go Maxie, come on, just take a swig. No one will know."

I opened my eyes and looked at Scarlett. She was smiling and looking at me expectantly. I swallowed loudly, clearing my throat and putting the small opening of the bottle to my lips. I tilted my head back and felt the liquid pour into my mouth.

I pulled the bottle away as I felt the beer slide down my throat. It left a trail of a fire as it traveled down to my stomach, burning the whole way down. It was disgusting, yet somehow… _satisfying_.

I smiled, despite myself and laughed out loud, joined by Scarlett.

"You see! It's not bad, go ahead and finish that one, I'll get another." I took another drink as Scar walked away from me.

If only Alexa, Peter and Dylan could see me now...

Ha! Their Valedictorian actually drinking, and possibly getting drunk.

Drunk, what a _silly_ word. In the back of my head I knew it was the wrong thing to do; but I didn't want to stop. I felt a sense of freedom and bravery and just an amazing wave of stupidity.

I giggled again and joined some of the girls standing on top of my bed. Some were bouncing up and down while others threw pillows to their friends who were standing on Scar's bed. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at blond who was downing a tequila shot. I laughed as it hit her in the stomach and she fell on her butt.

Suddenly, there was a loud tearing noise and feathers were floating down from the ceiling. We all stopped and just watched for a moment. Then, a girl who was sitting at my desk ran up to the bed and grabbed another pillow, tearing that one too and throwing it into the air. And it was as if someone clicked 'play' and we were all screaming and bouncing around again. By that time, I had already finished my beer and was on to my second bottle… or maybe it was my fourth...

As feathers still came floating down and girls were busy fighting over a beer bottle, there was a knock on the door.

Now, normally, if I were sober and maybe not almost drunk, I would have started panicking by now. Instead I jumped in the air and purposely landed on my butt on top of the bed.

I stumbled over the empty bottles, feathers and torn pillow cases, slowly making my way to the door. The girls were yelling at each other and giggling loudly as I grabbed the handle to the door.

I hiccupped once and pulled on the door, finding that it did not open.

_What the heck, this door should open..._

It felt like I was standing there for hours, trying to figure out how to open the door. I quickly finished my beer and set the empty bottle on my desk, a collection of empty bottles already occupying half the top.

"Yo, Ride, you need to twist then pull."

I quickly glanced at Scarlett who was sitting on her bed, and I gave her a confused look.

"Um, twist what Scar?" I glanced around the room trying to figure out what she wanted me to twist.

"The door, Maximum. Twist the doorknob then pull." She pointed to the door with the top of her beer bottle.

Oh, right. The door.

I giggled to myself and twisted the handle, then pulled the door open to reveal five very good looking guys.

I leaned on the door and smiled dreamily up at them, "Hi, are you lost?"

The one in the front gave me a quizzical look and looked me up and down, "Um, is there a Lindsey in there?"

He asked, stretching his neck to look in the dorm.

The other guys behind him were watching me skeptically as I was practically drooling over these Hollister type models.

I hiccupped again, "You mean Lindsey Lohan?" I laughed, still clutching the door to support my weight. "No, you silly goose, she's not here right now, I think she's still in jail, but you can leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

He raised an eyebrow as I laughed at my own joke. Suddenly the hallway began to spin and my legs felt like Jell-O.

I slid down the door and slumped on the floor, resting my head on the door frame.

"Maxie! Oh my gosh, you're drunk." The voice sounded so far away, but I knew it was Scarlett. "Here, come on, get up, you need to lie down." I felt arms snake around my waist and hoist me up.

"I'll grab her legs," said a male voice, and suddenly I was suspended in the air.

"Who's drunk?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You Max, you're drunk." It sounded like Scarlett's voice was above me.

_Is she flying?_

I laughed loudly and shook may head, "No, I'm not drunk... I'm wasted! Duh!"

I was put on a bed and my head rolled to the side, my vision a little blurry. I was so tired, but everyone looked like they were having fun and I certainly didn't want to miss out.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my temples; a headache was on its way. I looked around the room and found one of the guys making out with a girl near the door. Two guys were sitting at the edge of my bed and watching some of the girls dance.

I swiveled my head to the right to find Scarlett sitting on a guy's lap, having a very intense kissing session.

I roll my eyes and put my hair in a loose ponytail.

When I look back up, I see a guy walking over to me. I blush as he sits next to me.

"Hi," he stated.

I looked at him quickly and realized he was cute. "Hi," I whispered back.

"The name's Zachary." His smile lit the room and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

_Oh gosh I was going to kill myself in the morning._

"I'm Maximum, but you can call me Max." I eyed the bottle in his hands and suddenly wanted another beer. My throat was dry and I could feel my stomach all bubbly, either because of the alcohol or this guy was giving me the butterflies.

"Hey, who wants to play Spin the Bottle!" One of the girls called out.

All the girls squealed and jumped to the middle of the room, quickly forming a large circle.

I joined in and Zachary sat by me, his elbow brushing against my arm.

"Ok, rules are; if the bottle lands on you and you are a guy, you can make out with any girl in the room. If the bottle lands on you and you are a girl, you have to do a dare from one of us. Got it?"

Um, since when are these the rules for Spin the Bottle? I've never heard of these rules. I guess everyone agreed to them, since they raised bottles in the air and laughed.

The girl who announced the rules grabbed an empty bottle to her left and sat it in the middle of the circle.

"Here we go!"

All the girls whispered to each other as we watched the bottle spin, wondering who it will land on. The bottle began to slow down and finally it landed on the girl across from me.

She giggled and looked around, waiting for someone to tell her a dare.

"Oh, I know! Ok Karen, my dare for you is to run down the hallway in your bra and underwear, knock on a random door, and ask if they want to buy cookies."

Everyone began to laugh and talk among each other as Karen turned a bright red.

Some people began to stand and call her a chicken, making wings with their arms and mocking her with chicken noises.

"Fine, I'll do it, but no one better record or take pictures. Got it?"

She stood up and began to pull her tank top up over her head, one of the guys whistling. She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off, walking confidently to the door. She opened it and peeked her head out, then stepped into the hallway.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Karen muttered as we all raced to the door, our heads poking out to get a better look.

We all watched as Karen jogged down the hall until she stopped at a door almost at the end. We heard as she knocked and someone answered the door.

Karen looked down the hall to us and ran a hand through her hair, shifting uncomfortably.

"Um, would you like to buy some cookies?" Her voice was hard to hear, but we heard. We all began to laugh, leaning on each other so we don't fall over into the hallway.

Karen quickly ran back to the door and pushed past us, her face looking flushed and a dark red.

We all returned to our sitting position on the floor, waiting for Karen to spin the bottle for the next person.

She yanked the tank top over her head and sat down with a loud huff.

"I hope you're all happy, I'm never doing that again."

Some of us stifled our laughs as she spun the bottle, all of us waiting for the next victim.

It landed on Zachary.

The girls all began to squirm, whispering loudly to each other. "Do you have lip gloss?" "Does my breath smell?" All the while the guys were clapping his back and telling him which girl was the hottest.

"Alright," he began, and all the girls hushed, looking at him with big eyes, "I choose Max."

My heart stopped as everyone looked at me. I blinked twice and looked at Zachary, a small smile on his lips.

"Come on Max, it's just one kiss!" The girls' words echoed in my head as I thought of Dylan.

I haven't kissed another guy since I got with him, haven't even _thought_ of another guy.

Well, I mean it's not like he'll find out...

I stood up and walked over to Zachary, my eyes never leaving is. I sat on his lap and hugged his waist with my legs. I suddenly didn't feel drunk anymore; as a matter of fact I felt aware of everything. All the eyes watching us, Zachary's hand winding themselves on my lower back.

But most importantly, I was completely aware of the fireworks that went off as I crashed my lips to his. My hands crawled to his hair and were knotted instantly in his dark brown hair.

Our lips moved together, tasting each other and wanting more. I tilted my head to the right and deepened the kiss, his warm breath tickling my lip. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

I lightly tugged on the hair at the base of his neck and smiled against him as he traced my lower lip with his tongue.

This kiss was so much more different than when I kiss Dylan. Our kisses were always slow and meaningful; but this kiss, it was filled with hunger and passion, and honestly I didn't want to stop.

It seemed like years later I heard someone cough behind me. I pulled away from Zachary and watched as he smiled at me; I couldn't help but blush.

I unlatched my legs from him and returned to my original seat.

"Damn, thought we were gunna have to leave, it seemed to be heating up rather quickly," accused one of the guys.

I looked over to Scarlett and she gave me a devious smirk that sent a chill down my spine.

_What have you gotten yourself into Max?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope that wasn't too awful...<strong>

**I actually quite enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it too!**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
